Diabolik Lovers: Bloody Hunter
by Tovelove99
Summary: When Mio Suzuki, transfer student began at Ryoutei Academy, something strange started to happen. A boy who was killed by a hunter. However, no name, no address, just signed by Hunter. In other words, "the devil one" who contacted her said that she is going to be killed next. What does it want from Mio? This wasn't the only beginning of her new life but also a supernatural adventure
1. Chapter 1: The first night at Academy

The stars were out and the moon was full that night. Everything was quite until a sound of an engine broke the silence.  
VROOOOOOM

A girl appeared on her white scooter in the middle of night. It was a big turquoise blue bag behind her on the scooter. It had three key chains attached to it, a pink heart, a yellow star and a light brown cat.

She had short beautiful straight brown sepia hair with a black tiara and hazel brown eyes.

She was wearing a new school uniform consist of a black vest with a tied red bow around her neck. Her uniform had a white bow which was showing through the jacket above the red bow. Her black skirt appears with a white petticoat underneath. Lastly, she also had a pair of brown shoes and black knee socks.

Her name was Mio Suzuki. A 16- year old transfer student who was about to start a school called Ryoutei Academy in the town Karmina.

When Mio arrived at school she parked her scooter and walked to the school with her bag on the shoulder. She wasn't quite sure if she was at the right place, so she stopped walking and stared at the school for a moment. "So this is what they called a night school?" She asked herself and enter through the door. It was the first night at her new school.

* * *

The hall was much bigger than Mio expected when she entered. However, it was so different than she thought. In spite of that fact, it was a night school compared to other schools that students didn't study at nighttime. "I wonder how many students are studying here at midnight" she wondered and took up a note from her bag and read the number of the classroom. She started to search at ground floor and continued to the top floor but she couldn't find her classroom relentless. All the search was tiresome for Mio.

" How big is this school anyway?" she said and sighed softly. She looked down and began to remember back when she got an unknown letter about a few weeks ago. In the letter, it had some suspicious anonymous that Mio didn't see before. However, no name, no address. Just-

BUFF  
The flashback ended when Mio walked into a person. " Oh, I'm sorry." She said winced and looked up. When she did, she saw a young tall man. Although, his eyes were light red behind a pair of glasses. He had dark purple-black hair and his uniform was correct with his red vest underneath. " Ah, Pardon me here. I didn't know that I was in your way when I was reading. " He apologized and looked away from his book. When he did, he began to glare narrowly at Mio and asked her. " If I may ask you, what are you doing here? "

Mio began to respond back ashamed. "I-I'm sorry, I was looking for my classroom but it was so too difficult because this school is so big and I had no idea what to do, that's all. "

The guy sighed as he was annoyed and replied it. " You know, you could have probably asked people from the start if you were unsure, but I suggest that you could- ". A paused came up when he looked down at Mio's perplexed eyes. Even if he didn't know her though he had no time for giving her a rude comment. So he changed his mind at the same time straighten up his glasses in a politely way. " In any case, I accept your apologies. How can I help you, young lady? "

" _What's up with this guy_? " While she naively looked at him she replied it. " Well, you see. I- "

" Hey! Give me back my notebook! Ayato-san!"

Mio stopped when she heard a cried voice coming from the other side of the hall. There stood a young handsome reddish-brown haired boy. His eyes were green. His white shirt was unbuttoned on his chest. Undone tied around his neck who bullied in front on a student boy. His name was Ayato.

" Eh, what a heck is this? Some kind of dairy or something? Is this what you are doing. How lame! " Ayato laughed sinister as he held the boy's task.  
The boy felt at once exasperated as he begged Ayato to give him back his notebook. He stretched his arm vigorously but couldn't reach his school pad. A cruel answer came from Ayato. " Do you really want Yours Truly to give your stupid dairy back? I don't think so. Hahahahaha! " Ayato enjoyed bullying the boy.

" Ayato, What's all the commotion here? " Claimed by the black/purple-headed guy.

For Ayato who heard the voice that he knew gazed back as his joyful mood disappeared instantly. As he did, the student boy managed to grab his note and escaped from Ayato immediately.

Ayato who was interrupted by the red-eyed guy began to demand with his enrage attitude. " What do you want, Reiji!? Can you not letting me have at least fun here, goddammit?! "

It was then Reiji responded unperturbed cold to Ayato: "A troublemaker like you who obviously has to make people uncomfortable here at school every time without using your brain. Is it a problem for not taking your own responsibility in a situation like this?"

Entirely clear conclusion by Reiji. Ayato looked at Mio who stood behind Reiji as she looked back at his charming green eyes curiously. However, he had no idea what she was coming from but he knew that he didn't like her at all. Since Ayato did it, he began to walk instantly away with a snort.

As for Mio, who kept staring inquisitively at Ayato's back in the middle of the hallway. She wondered who Ayato really was and what kind of problem he had. Moreover, was he brother to Reiji?

Since Mio still wondered about Ayato's manner.

" You may excuse Ayato here." It was then she was cut off by Reiji with a calm tone and at the same time impolitely behavior. "He just has a little problem to behave properly. That takoyaki freak thinks he can do whatever he wants in free time. Seriously. "

After Reiji had rudely comments about Ayato.

" So what? Is he your brother or something?" Mio asked

As she was waiting for an answer from Reiji. He narrowly stared at Mio like he didn't feel like to go into detail of his brother. Also, he had a feeling that he didn't like her either. As same as Ayato. So he decided to chance subject. " Anyway, forget about the conversation between me and Ayato from now on. That's just our private daily life. How about I introduce myself."

Mio uttered it. "Hm?"

"I'm Sakamaki Reiji, third year, also known as Student Council President here at the academy. So remember this at once please."

When Reiji had finished presenting himself Mio began to memories Reiji's name without any hesitations. However, Reiji nodded his head utterly. "Correct. And can you tell me who are you exactly, young lady?" Reiji asked directly.

Mio gulped and introduced herself a bit perspire of nervous to Sakamaki. "I-I'm Suzuki Mio, 1st year. I'm a transfer student so this is my first night here at the academy." she ended.

"Is that your name?" Reiji asked.

Mio responded hesitantly as she scratched back of her neck. "Y-yeah."

As the awkward conversation kept on between Mio and Reiji she could finally ask Reiji the way to her classroom. As Student Council Present, Reiji felt responsible for helping Mio and lead her to her classroom.

* * *

All of the students were in full swing and the atmosphere was high in the classroom until a door was opened by the teacher."Okay, students. Sit down now. There is something I want to inform you about." As the teacher managed to get students' attention, all of them went to their desks. Also, the mood changed to the worse. Immediately, the teacher could continue to talk and the students were attention listening.

"As for tonight we are going to work on history but before we are starting. We are having a transfer student who is going to start tonight."

As the teacher finished his sentence the pupils became entirely curious about it. Is it a boy? A girl? Is it cute or handsome? Nobody knew about the transfer student's appearance yet. However, the atmosphere started to come back again and the teacher tried to keep them down. "Now, now. I understand wondering here. The most important thing is that the transfer student is feeling welcome here."  
The silence went back as the teacher continued, he turned to the door with a grateful welcome to Mio who stood behind the door. "You can come in now, Suzuki-san."

An answer was stuttering by Mio. "O-Okay!" She took a step into the classroom. Finally, all the students could see the appearance of Mio, the transfer student. A bashful expression was showing on Mio's face in the middle of the classroom. Very nervous to begin her new school. Moreover, this was the beginning of her new life.


	2. Chapter 2: The unexpected incident

**Before you guys are reading my second chapter, I wanted to mention that this is my first Diabolik lovers fanfic for real. Since it is, I still need to learn how to make a wireless sentence more. Thank you for understanding me so I hope you are enjoying the second chapter now. ^w^**

* * *

Mio stood there, next to the teacher and blushed so hard that her face appeared like tomatoes. Her heart was beating like a racer when the students kept staring at her, which was very stuffy for her during the first night. The hazel-eyed girl was nervous when the teacher presented her for the class.

"Everyone, this is Suzuki Mio-san who will start for tonight so be nice to her."

Since the teacher continued, he shifted to Mio with respectful manners. "Suzuki-san, would you like to tell us about yourself a little?"

Mio answered hesitantly. "O-okay. If you insist so then."

Since Mio attempted to make a good explanation. "U-um… I'm-"

" _Mio…"_

Entirely stopped when Mio heard a mysterious whisper voice. _"What was that?"_

"Suzuki-san, is everything okay?" The teacher asked, but Mio's ears were turned off so she couldn't hear a single sound and her body shivered.

" _I will find you… I will take your eternity… your soul... And your fate..."_

Again the voice had returned further and Mio became more scared. She turned forcefully around but yet she couldn't see. Everything turned to black and atmosphere in the whole homeroom begin to be supernatural darker. "W-What? What is happening?" Mio stuttered.

" _This is our contacting..."._

Mio replied it. "Our... Contacting?"

" _That's right... And I know everything about you..." In other words, your soul will be taken from ME..._

 _Ki-san.. Suzuki-san... Suzuki-san!_ "Suzuki-san! Are you alright?" The teacher demanded.

Finally, when Mio was awakened from the darkness she replied doubtfully. "What happened?"

"Y-you don't remember? The teacher mystified tensely.

"Remember what?" When Mio asked, no one answered the question. However, the classroom was in a desperate mood and also quiet. Since Mio had no idea what was going here she took her bag and went to her new seat. When she did, she didn't say a single word after.

* * *

Ding dong ding dong

The lesson was just finished when the school bell was ringing for a lunch break.

"Uaw, finally over!" It was the best thing for Mio when she stretched her arms and started to pack. When she did.

"Did you guys know anything about what Suzuki-san said about "the devil one" back then."

Mio declared it confused when she quit packing in her bag. "The devil one?".

"Actually, I did. It said that-"

The pupils broke their's conversation when they saw the brown-headed girl. "Don't say it no more. She can hear us."

As for the other seniors who did the similarly way. Avoid eyes contact with her and didn't say anything.

" _That's strange. Everybody seems to be acting weird tonight. But, come to think of it. I wonder what happened to me back then. Thus, What did "The devil one" come from?"_

As Mio tried to figure out where "the devil one" come from, but unfortunately she couldn't it because she had no memories of the occurrence. All she memorized most was the scary call which was in her head all along.

The question was, what would it do with Mio?

* * *

The lunch break still continued and Mio outside of her classroom and kept on stretching her body after her first lesson. Still, not so amused to study at nighttime.

After she had reached out her, she took up her cell phone from her pocket and write a message to her mother.

" _Hi, Mom._

 _I hope you are feeling okay at home since I moved away all alone. To begin with, the new school that I have started is kind of weird because it is... Well, a night school, I guess. Anyway, everybody in my class has been acting so weird for tonight..."_

While Mio continued to write down the message to her mom. Some of the pupils from her class were whispering to each other as they glared at her.

"It's her. The transfer student who was telling us back in front of the class."

"Yeah, it really is her, scary."

"You guys know what's scarier? It reminds me about our classmate, Kaede-kun who died about a year ago, remember him."

She stopped writing as she looked puzzled at the students. "Died?"

As Mio was listening to the conversation.

"I heard about that. It was when he was killed by the unknown hunter from his letter."

Since the discussion was on, Mio baffled once again. "What the hell is going on?" She really couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If I remember this correctly, I think that Kaede wasn't a human at all, according to his status."

Since the discussion never brought to an end, Mio stood there, totally dazed about the incident. "What is going on?" she thought.

While she wondered, the flashback turned on.

 _"You guys know what's scarier? It reminds me about our classmate, Kaede-kun who died about a year ago, remember him."_

 _"If I remember this correctly, Kaede wasn't a human at all, according to his status."_

 _"It was signed by the hunter. No name, no address, JUST the hunter."_

As the flashback halted, she began to notice about the application she got. _"That's right. The letter that I got about a week ago to start Ryoutei Academy. Which hadn't no name, no address? But just signed by Hunter."_

And also the second mark. _"And why did the ghost manage to see but not the others back in the classroom?_

As Mio started to find out about what the mysterious voice and anonymous was telling her from the beginning, she began murmured questionably. " My soul, my eternal... My fate... why just me...?"

As soon as Mio began to understand the reason. _"Could it be that.."_

GASP!

The brown-headed girl froze when she finally found out about what would happen to her in general.

" _I'M GOING TO BE KILLED NEXT?!"_


	3. Chapter 3 The anticipation

The following night, Mio didn't tend to go to school after she noticed that she will be eliminated next by the Hunter. In other words, why did "the devil one" wanted to take her soul, fate and eternity in a rush? Why her?

Thinking hardly about the incident, which had occurred and set the hazel-eyed girl in danger, she was laying in her bed, hiding with a blanket over herself, crawled her yellow with purple pajamas as a stone under her bed quilt and held her soft cute cuddly cat around her arm tightly onto her as she trembled as hell of terror.

"Is this what my new life meant to be?" Since the terror grew bigger, the tears appeared in her hazel eyes. Yes, she was so scared. So scared that she was sweating out her body. So scared that it made her entirely sick and so terribly scared that she couldn't move her body.

"Oh god! Why am I doing here anyway?" Now the hazel-eyed started to sob all night. She really wanted to go home already. Back to her mother that she lived her normal life like other people did. But now, It was too late to leave the danger zone for tonight.

xxx

"Ayato-kun. Stop. It hurts!" demanded by a teenage girl, Ayato was in her bedroom as he forcefully sucked her blood at the same time. That's right, he was a full vampire.

Since the moon was full for tonight, it was a symbol that the incredible monster was entirely stronger at nighttime.

"You know. To begging me to stop is not going to happen, Chichinashi." The reddish-brown headed guy cruelly smiled as he glared down at the girl as pray.

That innocent girl had lovely curly platinum blonde hair, which ended above her shoulder. A flower hairpin attached on the left of her head with three colors. White, pink and purple. The eyes of her were sherbet pink. She was wearing her casual clothes, which tended a long cotton candy pink sleeve with two black ribbons attached to it. She wore brown shorts and brown boots. Her name was Yui Komori and was a human who lived in a household together with forceful Sakamaki brothers who are not as same as her. Just vampires.

Since Yui became dizzy of losing a lot of her blood, she looked carefully up at Ayato. "Why..? why are you all doing this to me?"

Ayato replied with a sinister enjoyable mood. "Why? That's obvious. It's because your blood is delicious of course. That's why."

Yui who was still weak of losing her a lot her blood looked away with a sad expression. Thinking of being in pain by the fangs was her enemy. But being in pain was nothing more than missing her father a lot who was even bigger than those razor teeth. Such a precious father who took good care of his lovable daughter... Or maybe... he wasn't her father at all. Since she was born, she had always spent her time together with her fake father.

Why did he order her to end up living with those cold-hearted beasts? It's been 1 month since she moved into the house.

"Oi, Let me tell you at once, Chichinashi. You belong to me forever, exclusive your soul, body and your blood as always. And you have no choice but accept to be my pray the rest of your life." As Ayato was finish talking, he prepared to place his fangs on Yui's left shoulder and began to drink violence. For Yui who was drained clenched her hands hard and shut down her eyes.

"ugh!.." Groaned in powerful pain made her eyes tear rolling down on her cheek. It hurts so much for her by those razor sharps teeth. She hated to be tortured by those vampires every day, she hated this place and she also hated to be eventually all alone. Why did her father drop his lovable daughter from the beginning? He could have just taken her with him instead and everything would get solved. But now... When he was gone and Yui was left behind.

"Is this... My fate..?" as the blonde-headed girl became dizzier of been drain her blood off by the sinister vampire, she stopped making noise in ache and glanced up as everything became blank. She wanted to go home to her father already. But as Ayato told her before, It was no turning back. She had already become their sacrificed bride by now and for rest of her life, in the darkness... And nobody would save her...

xxx

The night time was finally over and birds began to twitter when the sunshine was going up. A warm sunlight was shining through a small window on Mio's room. Woken up by those birds' songs, she pulled her blanket a bit away from her face as she mumbled sleepily. "mm.. already morning..?" As the brown-headed girl rubbed her eyes, she got out from her bed and went to the window.

After the long bad night, she didn't have any chance to get some sleep. All she only did was hiding under her bed pull and trembled in fear.

The weather looked beautiful for today, but Mio was in no mood for going outside. Shifted at the mirror, Mio noticed how messy her hair was when she saw herself in the mirror. "There is no way for me to endure this day when I'm a mess."

Since Mio was still sleepy, she yawned and turned her shoulder to the application which was on the table. While glaring, the brown-headed girl went toward to the table and took up the suspicious paper. "Still, how is that impossible that the Hunter will murder me?" Why was it after Mio when she was just a normal human?

Since the question was spreading out in the air around Mio, she signed and throw instantly away the paper. "Maybe I should call my mom to come and pick me up." Unconcerned giving up, the hazel-eyed girl reached her hand to get her cell phone but stopped it when Mio shifted her eyes to the letter once more. As Mio did, she went to the table again and took the paper and read it from the start.

 _"Dear Suzuki Mio-san._

 _Since your grade has been good enough, I would like to give you request to start a new school called Ryoutei Academy, the night school..."_

xxx

"That would end for today." Since the sinister vampire, Ayato had finished punishing on Yui when the sun began to go up, he got out of her bed and went to the door. While he walked toward the door, he turned his head to the blonde girl who laying on her bed faint. "Next time we would do in my room that it is more private for both of us. So don't forget it, got it?"

When the door was shouted by the reddish-brown headed guy, the anemic girl, Yui was left behind, laying on her bed. Felt still dizzy for been tortured by the reddish-brown headed guy from that night to suck her blood. More than being dazed, the morning light made her even ill when it hit on her pale face.

Why couldn't Yui fight back toward Ayato back then? If only her skills was strong enough, to beat those harmless vampires in no time. Maybe she had a chance to run away from them and look for her dad and then could be lived happily ever after.

But now, it was no use. Since the pink-eyed girl's condition was too weak to fight back those vampires, she has neither change to escape from the mansion. Or maybe... Be able to go back to the real human world that it had no abnormal vampires?

Xxx

While reading plenty of times, the hazel-eyed girl became more and more questionable about those mistrustful marks. However, the Hunter who was giving her a commercial question to arrive night school. Was it because it thought that she was a vampire? The second question, how she get called by "the devil one". Why did the unknown spirit want to do to her?

Thinking over those two mysterious facts in hand, a raw of hope turned back when she determined decided to solve the mystery of supernatural matters. "No time to waste. I want to know the truth." However, the more she came over it, the more mystery was beginning for evident.

The adventure had already started for real and nothing could make the brown-headed girl go back home to her mom until she gets the answer in no time.

Xxx

"Dear god. I, Yui Komori have come to beg you to protect me from those bloodthirsty vampires in the mansion." The naively human, Yui who was praying to the god during in a big church in the morning. It was a good occasion for her to have some time to be alone while she recovered her strength enough when the vampires were still sleeping. Since she was still weak of anemic, it was a good way to get out of the household in the morning. What else could go wrong?

Xxx

"Wow! Amazing!" Mio shouted with a bright smile when she looked at the water which was rising down on the river. Speaking of being surprised, the hazel-eyed girl had finally calmed herself down after she decided to a plan to how to get those questionable marks solved. She even fulfilled changing to her casual outfit. However, she had a yellow blouse with petticoat both at the arms and at underneath. Blue tight jeans which ended at her knees. She was wearing a pair of white socks and also a pair black flat dance shoes.

Since she remained glancing at the river, she began to remember in her past when she used to go the river together with her old friend back in senior school. A valuable memory that she could remember until... She could identify the worst that she didn't want to... The smile vanished when the flashback exchanged to a bad scenario that the haze-eyed girl wouldn't able to forget it. In spite of bad scenario, all she saw in memory was a crazy driving car in front of her and then... CRASH! She remembered that she was saved by her friend who died in a hospital.

While remembering the past, Mio raised her left arm and saw a scar that she made by herself after the accident.. or maybe her first love. She murmured up her crush name in sadness. "Takashi.." Yes.. She missed him so much... She really did.

xxx

Finishing to pray for the god, Yui desperately made a sign and murmured to herself as she raised up her knees. "No matter how much I pray for the god to spare my life, everything will not just happen, though."

As the pink-eyed girl mentioned the reason, she held her rosary onto her chest very closely and began thinking about her father. To wait for him to come home as soon as possible and take her out of the castle.

In addition to wait, she also wanted to forget everything of being sunk by sharp fangs of the vampires. As the blonde girl did, she touched her new stamp on her necks from that night by the evil, Ayato which was stinging, indeed.

Since she basically thought over of being attack by them, maybe it was soon that she would be turned into-

OPEN

Suddenly the mind broke off when the blonde girl heard the noise which came from the door. Turning vigorously to the direction, she clenched her hands against her chest as she began to demand. "Who's there?!"

As the naive girl did, she was hoping for not encounter another vampire. She stood there, prepared for the next action when the door slowly opened.

Was it any of Sakamaki brother?

No.. This time, it was different for Yui. However, it was nothing but a girl... Mio Suzuki.

While glaring at each other, Mio replied it. "I'm sorry, did I disturb you?"

While the hazel-eyed girl was waiting for an answer, Yui stood there. Was hoping if Mio was a human since this was their first meeting at the church.


	4. Chapter 4: The First meeting

At the start of theirs first meeting, both of girls stood there, face to face for the first sight as the atmosphere of silence was flowing nearby in the whole church.

For Yui, she was glad that it wasn't any of those guys, thank goodness. But, why was it a girl who would appear all of sudden in the church? Was it because it was something important the brown-headed girl needed to do? To pray for god? What was is it  
then? Since the blonde girl's head was full of enigma, she began to apologize and at the same time smiled a bit shyly. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were another person, so that's why-"

"No, it's fine. I was only curious about this place because I thought it looked pretty big and I moved here-"

"You are transferred?" Being cut off by the pink-eyed girl, Mio replied as she self-conscious laughed. "Yeah, I got a request by a weird application letter because-". Halted when the brown-headed girl realized that she couldn't tell the blonde girl the  
truth by the first place.

Being curious, Yui marveled what Mio attempted to say. "because..?"

Since the pink-eyed girl asked, Mio had a feeling that it would be a bad idea to tell about the threatening letter, even it was their obviously first meeting. So she sought to come up a conclusion "Umm... Only a dumb story that I shouldn't tell you about  
since we don't know each other yet.

As the girl did, she turned to the gate and split the church. "Well, I should head back home now and start to pick up all of my move boxed as soon as possible. Have a nice day."

As Mio attempted to escape from the house of prayer, Yui was completely confused about why the brown-headed girl acted so strange. Or moreover.. Why didn't Mio wanted to talk about the application?

Was it because it forced her to move and live with those sadistic peoples, as same as Yui? Or was it only a prank for making a joke on Mio? Since the blonde girl's head was in full riot-

"Um.. look..."

Looking instantly up when Yui heard the similar voice. As she did, it was Mio who was halfway to the door and didn't look back. While Mio did, she started making apologies for the pink-eyed girl.

"I'm sorry for go through of this... It's just that I had so a lot of things in my mind so that's why I..." A full of silence atmosphere was spreading in the air when the brown-headed girl went quite.

As for Yui who also became silence of puzzlement when she was waiting for the next action. However, she had a feeling that something was bothering the hazel-eyed girl for a long time but didn't reveal it. Since the naive girl kept wondering about the  
situation.

"Anyway... I was thinking..." broken the censorship by her speed, Yui looked uttered to Mio. "Eh?" As she did,

Suddenly the shy girl eventually said it with a blushing on her cheek. " If you don't mind... Will you tell me a little about this place... And perhaps about yourself? You know, maybe we could know each other a bit better."

After Mio said it, a big opened of amazement went in Yui's eyes. However, after a month without seeing her father she thought that the hoping was over and she was already trapped in the darkness. Due to be alone, the blonde girl did nothing but letting  
those bastards sucking her blood as they always did for a whole life. But now, when she finally meet someone for the first time who lived nearly by her like the hazel-eyed girl, she started to realize that she wasn't alone anymore.

Yui countered with a dazzling smile."Sure! It will be an honor."

State of astonishment, Mio felt warm inside of her when the pink-eyed girl said it. She opened with her smile back to Yui. "Thank you!"

While the hazel-eyed girl's shyness faded away, the pink-eyed girl now started to explain about the house of god and a little about her. The conversation never stopped while the encouraging atmosphere spread in the space between them, and also this was  
already a large development between those girls and everything was forgotten about the threatening letter and those bloodthirsty monsters from the start too.

Xxx

"What? You were adopted by your father for real?!" A big shock when Mio was hearing the blonde girl talked sadly about her in details while they sat at pale. In spite of that fact, the mood became worst too. "Actually, he wasn't my father from the beginning.."

Mio replied sadly. "I see... Must be difficult to be lonely. "

Yui answered it heartbroken."Yeah.. it is.. And he hasn't come back from his job yet."

Entirely felt sorry for letting Yui go through of the situation, Mio was dead hush while she thought it over for living on her own. Must be pessimistic for both of them... For have that sort of painful feeling... To be alone...

"Did you tried to contact your father at any time?" Mio asked and glanced at the pink-eyed girl.

"No... Not even close" she replied and looked down with gloomy mood as she clenched her hands.

As the sorrow was still in the air between those two girls, the hazel-eyed girl was now feeling further distressed to her for holding back without calling her fake father... " that sounds similar to me, actually."

Suddenly, the pink-eyed girl uttered it as she glanced up at Mio. "Eh?" As she did, Mio placed her hand on Yui's with a sad smile. "Back when I was still in senior school, I left my father behind together with my mom by a reason for harassing both of  
us. I was only 14 years old when it happened."

While thinking about the sad past, Yui started to utter in sadness. "Suzuki-san.." Since she could still feel the warming of being touched by the hazel-eyed girl's hand, she also started to feel dizzy by the reason of losing peace of blood from last night.  
In other words of becoming dizzy, everything began to become blank in the whole church. And then-

BANG

"Komori-san!?" Shouted in shock when Mio saw her close friend falling her knees on the floor. As she did, she leaned her hand on Yui's back as she became more panic. "Komori-san, are you alright?!"

Still spinning, thanks to that bastard who drank her lifeblood, the blonde girl answered it hesitantly as she looked up at the brown-headed girl. "Yeah... I only have a little problem with my anemic..."

When Yui said it, Mio started to look at her skin which was pale as a ghost. She placed her hand on the pink-eyed girl's forehead to feel the temperature. No fever, that's relief. But looking at Yui who looked so incredibly sick wasn't relief so far for  
Mio.

Being worry, the brown-headed girl started to demand to the anemic girl in a hurry. "Do you want me to take you home immediately, Komori-san?"

As the hazel-eyed girl asked, Yui quickly answered. "No, it's okay. Really."

Mio demanded more worriedly to Yui. "But!-"

"It happens sometimes. Nothing more." being interrupted by Yui, Mio remained gazing at her on knees. In the contrary, seeing her having such a bloodless condition would not be the best thing to do. What should she do if the anemic girl died of it?

Suddenly, an idea came up in Mio's head. She reached her right hand into her pocket and tried to search deeply until she finally found a pack of grape sugar. "Here, this will help for your anemic a little" Mio said and started to open the pocket and gave  
one bit to Yui.

"Eat this. It helps you to recover better while it contains a lot of sugar." As Mio said stubborn, Yui looked surprisedly at her serious face.

Never seeing a strong-minded person who really wanted to help her as she was wishing for being, though. However, be able or not, it's been several years since she had someone to talk to, like her father and yet she had never had a chance to live a normal  
life as a teenager would do in general.

By thinking of that, Yui started to feelbright inside of her while she still glanced at the hazel-eyed girl who was waiting for her to take the grape sugar cube in her hand.

Moreover, the blonde girl began to understand that that person was something special for her. Not because of her for giving the candy for her anemic, but also a real kind-hearted human being.

As she did, she reached her hand and took the sugar cube and started to thank the brown-headed girl with a gorgeous smile on her face. "Thank you... Suzuki-san." When she did, a whole glad effect was spreading around Mio as smile back and gave a wink  
to the blondie girl. "Anytime."

The more those two girls were standing close to each other, the more they started to get a good company at the start.

...

A few minutes later after Yui had rescued her condition enough by those grape candies, the girls were back to where they began by spending time together while the sun was rising up in the blue sky. Those two had so fun to be together so the time was running  
out. They talked and they laughed. The atmosphere of happiness had a never ending for the rest of day in the church.

Xxx

"Are you sure that you gonna be okay since your anemic is still no good, Komori-san?" Mio asked as both of them stood in the gate.

Since she did, Yui replied with a smile. Pretending that she didn't remember some particular detail of being drained of her blood by Ayato from that night. "Don't worry, I will be just fine."

It was getting late at afternoon and it was time for them to head home. Also at the same time, it was disappointed that theirs fun time had come to an end for today. Just when they originally to get along very well.

Since the disheartening feeling was still inside for two of them, the hazel-eyed girl began to open the door and saw that the sun had already headed down in the nightfall.

"Alright, guess that I need to hurry to get home so I can pack up my move boxes," she said.

"Yeah, it would be great to do those things first." The blonde girl replied as she shifted her eyes to her close friend with a sad smile.

Taking a step through the gate, it was finally the time to say farewell for both of them while leaving the church. "Well, goodbye then, Suzuki-san..." Yui said and waved her hand to Mio...

For the hazel-eyed girl who gave a farewell waving back to the blonde girl with a calm smile. "Take care." As she did, she started to walk away and so did Yui too. It was so sad for the naive girl, she didn't want to go home. Back to the terror of those  
vampires, to be alone again, to be-

"Komori-san!"

Suddenly Yui turned her head astonishment when she heard Mio calling for her. "Yes?" As she replied it.

"I just remembered... You said that you went in Ryoutei Academy like I do, remember!?

Being asked by Mio, the pink-eyed girl started to realize that both of them utterly did. In fact that she remembered it, it meant that it wasn't goodbye after all. The pink-eyed girl replied with she began to rose up. "I do. That means that we can see  
each other again, Suzuki-san!"

Being lighten up, the hazel-eyed girl responded with an optimistic tone and waved." Of course! I see you for tonight then!"

It was then the blonde girl waved back to Mio as she nodded." Yeah, we do!"

It was an entire miracle not only for Yui but for Mio too because tonight they would be able to see each other again later at night school.

Xxx

"My, my. Never being so considered for seeing her accomplish to be close to that distressful woman." It was nothing but the strip person, Reiji Sakamaki.

Standing in shadow inside the church, folded his arm as he narrowed his wine red eyes at the joyful mood between the human girls which made him entire annoyed.

"It would obviously be more disturbing to see them more attract at school tonight." As he made his bold comment and remained to gaze at those teenagers. "At any rate,.." As the school president continued as he swiftly into a menacing smirk.

"If they want to get along each other very well, then perhaps I should tease them a real good lesson for them anytime, though. Or maybe tonight..."

Quickly vanished into the darkness, preparing for making next move to set both of Yui and her close friend for tonight at school. Just, as a result, this was now another occur for Mio for being trapped by those dangerous guys...

Will the hazel-eyed girl be able to manage to survive or will she end up dying together with her close friend for tonight by those vampires?


	5. Chapter 5: The sense

At the edge of nighttime, all of the students were in different spots. Inside and outside of the classroom chatting and laughing loud to each other because the lessons hadn't begun yet. So was the two girls sat side by side in the hallway.

Mio pressed on her blue cell phone while Yui unaware watching at those amazing photos on her close friend's telephone.

On one of those images, the pink-eyed girl could see a big strawberry cake with a lot of whip cream in a window of a bakery shop.

One next photo, there was more than one mountain on the other side of a lake.

Glancing at the marvelous photo, Yui started to realize that it had been a long time since she watched the ocean. That's obvious since she was living in the mansion. Due to that disadvantage, that was also some rules that Yui must follow them such as:  
/Not allowing to go outside, no touching without permission and also do not leave the house. That's what the blonde girl had been doing all along. Must be tough for her so far.

Got a hit to look at those photos with Mio, Yui now wondering if she would be able to see those beautiful nature someday.

"What do you think?" Mio asked happily while she was holding her cell phone in front of the pink-eyed girl, being satisfied with those photos, Yui replied with a relaxing smile. "They are beautiful..."

Simply giggled of hearing that comment, Mio moved on pressing the button on the phone. As she did so, she made an enthusiastic shouted as she with no skepticism showed the photo to Yui. "Oh my gosh, check this out, Komori-san!"

In the picture, the blonde girl saw was numerous of cats with different colors sitting above a long gray wall in the sunlight. Glancing at those delightful animals in the photo, Yui was giggled as she replied. "You sure like cats, do you?"

As the question was asked, Mio nodded energetically. "I LOVE cats!" As she remained her speak, she then suggested into a question to Yui." Say, do have any favorite animal, Komori-san?"

When that subject was turned, Yui puzzled."Favorite animal?."

Mio answered doubtless to Yui. "Yeah."

There was so many though of cute animals that Yui couldn't pick one. "Cats are cute, though." But then again, the blonde girl assumed what her close friend was meaning of that subject. In spite of that fact, thinking over those razor fangs as Yui would  
/guessing to call those cats as animals. While imagining her memories of being drained at dusk, Yui started to tremble sensitive about those brute beasts and-

"Komori-san, what's wrong?" Awakened from the dark subconscious by the familiar sound, Mio who glanced worriedly at Yui's pink eyes.

While looking back at her close company's hazel eyes, Yui tried to make an excuse as she was smiling uncomfortable. "N-Nothing... sorry for making you worry, Suzuki-san..."

"What are you saying? You are shivering like a crazy." Mio said and kept study at Yui's reaction.

What Mio was saying was true. However, instead of letting the dreadful sentiment grew any bigger within Yui, she attempted to come up a lie to hold her secret of harassment away from the sepia-headed girl"... Just a little cold. That's all."

Mio began to remember their first met in the church. Then she saw the blonde girl collapsing in front of her own eyes. Thinking over that shocking incident, Mio was at twice looking on Yui's pale skin that was whiter than before. Then she shifted and  
/looked at Yui's face and noticed that she got bags under her eyes. Without getting over those horrifying further, Mio laid her hand gently on the pink-eyed girl's back and nicely asked her. "Are you ok? You wanna go to the nurse?"

While feeling Mio's warmth by being touched, Yui shook her head as she answered. "No, it's fine. Thanks for worry about me."

For the sepia-headed girl who was uncertain about why the pink-eyed girl reaction was terrifying. Without any reasonable inquest, Mio responded with a formal tone. "Okay, I understand. But if anything bad happens, just let me know it right away, okay?"

Feeling intense of Mio regarding that response, the pink-eyed girl nodded. "Okay." As she did so, the shaking faded away and Yui started to feel a bit better. But still, she was still unsure and entirely scared of telling Mio about the daily blood sucking  
/from the sibling brothers. Moreover, this was something that Yui knew that she didn't want to let the sepia-headed girl know about. Let's hope Yui will not share it with Mio probably... Hopefully...

Xxx

Alone in the hallway, it was none other than the student council president, Reiji. Standing on the staircase and stared down at the girls' beautiful scene. Also had over listened to their conversation, not entirely pleased of the possibility that Yui  
/will tell Mio about their dark secret.

Xxx

"Here"

"Here"

"Here"

It was the only answer that each of students called out their name as the teacher took presence.

For Mio who didn't call her name yet, was making a sketch in her notebook. Still had no intention how she will solving the mystery with "the devil one". Where should she start? Since she wasn't still listening during the attendance, she finished drawing  
/in her notebook

In the center of the drawing was a letter within a circle.

To the right of the side was a question mark on top of a character which was represented "the devil one". Such as it was contacting to Mio without any reasonable logic.

Between "the letter" and "the devil one" was a chibi character which was introduced by Mio of course.

And lastly, to the left of the center, the hazel-eyed girl was making a handwriting the name, Kaede who was killed by the suspicious Hunter from the letter. Suddenly, she saw something.

Glancing at the first message, "the devil one" who basically appeared last nightfall. However, back before she started at Ryoutei Academy. She remembered the application-

Whispered while Mio's realization was rising inside of her. "Could it be..?!" Then... she-

 _"The letter was a key to open up the unshape spirit!"_ While Mio finally started to understand how the blackmail was building up. Mio assumed that "the devil one" must have accompanied by the hunter. In any case, those two missing must have been  
/doing business to...

"Eliminate inhuman...?" Then beginning to think over the boy's identity, Mio wondered if it was true that his status was a vampire after all. If that was the case, was that the reason to kill him? Was it because of revenge or was it?

Starting to look at the window to the left of her, Mio started to imagine back when she saw Yui trembling. When she did so, hearing her saying that it was just a cold. Was that-? No. Something didn't make any sense for Mio. How was that impossible to  
/believe that-?

All at once, a big shock tended on Mio was assuming about the next matter was going to happen. _"Those fellows are after Komori-san too!?"_ Concern for the hazel-eyed girl who directly understood the vulnerability. No doubts or anything. Yui was  
/in trouble!

XXX

Yui sat at her own desk in the middle of the lesson and didn't do anything but only doodling in her notebook. Thinking over of the agreement that she and Mio were agreed. Which was that the pink-eyed girl was still in the anxiety about. To tell Mio about  
/the circumstances problem of dealing with the sibling guys. More than worse, it would attend to a terror on Mio if she got told by her. What should Yui do? And this was the start for both to be so close to each other.

Straightaway, Yui started to remember from early when they first-time meet, it was a little bit stiff at the beginning. But after a moment later, they got a chance to talk to each other and learning more about themselves. And most of all, the grape-sugar  
/cube that Mio was giving when Yui herself almost collapsed because of her anemic. A tiny smile tended on Yui while she felt light inside of her of thinking over their contact. She never thought that it was so wonderful. Having someone like Mio to  
/be so nice, so strong and-

 _Puff_

Immediately, the bright mind dissolved when a crumbled paper was landing on Yui's head and then on the floor. Slowly Yui reached it and opening up the breaking paper. Then she began to read it.

 _"Yui-san. You do remember the deal that we were agreed to give me your homemade cake by tomorrow night. If you don't, then I have to punish you by my hands, so please don't make anything mistake, got it?/ Kanato."_

Terrifying, that was all Yui's reaction when she read the blackmail. Realizing that she had forgotten to do. How could that thing happen to her?! At once, slowly turned her head behind and looked at the person who gave her the warning letter, Kanato.

That character who write the letter appeared with a childish characteristic way. His hair was purple as same as his eyes contained with dark circles underneath. Of course, he carried his favorite teddy around his arm safety. Also, his uniform tended with  
/a red vest showing through the black jacket and a white undershirt with a victorian collar. He also wore a red string tie around the collar.

Glancing at the purple-headed guy as he glimpsed his big eyes at her pink eyes. Nonetheless, this was already an emergency for Yui. What should she do?!

XXX

Clenching both of hands as Mio's temper casually began to burn of rethinking Yui's suffering case. How could this happen? Why?! Whatever those mistaken criminals did for causing trouble on her friend, she just would never forgive them! She was so frustrated  
/that it sting inside of her. She was so frustrated that she wanted to-

 _"My my, why so angry all of sudden, Mio...?"_

At that moment, the anger faded away and Mio almost blew of surprise when she heard the well-known sound. _"That Voice!_ " Remembering from the last night when that voice appeared from the start. It was "the devil one who had returned from nowhere.  
/Without any wild reaction as the hazel-eyed girl attempted to hold back, Mio began to communicate that creature in her head. _" So you finally returned further it, huh?"_

A scornful laughing as "the devil one" replied. _"Hoho. What a surprise to see you be so level-headed by the first place. What happened a few minutes ago with your anger. It suited you very well."_

In addition to that commentary, Mio felt that her annoyance was slowly growing up of hearing that joke. So, instead of losing her temperature twice, the sepia-headed girl tried to cool herself down as she was continuing the conversation with the serious  
/behavior. _"Who are you and where did you come from?_

 _"Well, as you asked me "where" would be uneasy to answer. But let me answer about "who" I am."_ And so the devil one began the introduction. _"As you can see, I'm as you are calling me "the devil one". Let's say clever that everybody is describing me as a spirit ghost."_

The sepia-headed girl went in perplexed. _"Spirit ghost?"_

The spirit ghost answered it openly. _"Yes. And to summarize simply, I'm the ghost who do as a job to take people's soul. Such as when one gets an unexpected message from a Hunter."_

Entirely shocked of hearing that information. _"From a Hunter?!"_

 _"Yes. You who signed in the application was a key to contact me. "Besides, more than you could have formality understand the whole process before replaying the application."_

At once surprising, Mio looked directly at her mind-map and discovered about the letter. However, it was the moment that Mio understood that her logic was correct after all. That the blackmail was the key to contact with "the devil one". Then immediately  
/Mio started to ask with calm acting. _" The devil one, do you know a guy called Kaede who died last year? Is it true that he got killed by that injury letter when he signed it?_ "

As the question was asked, it was only the complete silence between the spirit and the human. Until a wicked laugh was put by the mischievous ghost. _"Oh, so you have heard about that accident before, little girl?"_

Hearing that weird laughing, the sepia-headed girl attempted to cut the devil one's active and she kept on her next question. _"Why did you two planning to expel him after he got the letter?"_ Then her determined-level balance went higher. " _Explain it to me immediately! "_

 _..._

The discussion ended and the quietness took over. Then suddenly the silence was cut when "the devil one" began to speak with his unpleased tone. _"Fine, as you wish then. But I will only speak to you for 5 minutes. No more. Got it?"_

Agreed in that state, Mio answered with a calm acting. _"Alright, I got it. Now speak to me."_

And so the agreement was dealt. The unpleasing Kami began his explanation about the boy's death and the theory of the duty in 5 minutes.

And Mio was paying her attention by listening to her opposite's flexible speaking. This was the moment that the hazel-eyed girl with no fear needed to know...

 _"As you can see, the hunter and I have a particular name for the project as busters."_ The devil one firstly said without any liable sentence.

Altogether perplexed as Mio widened her eyes of uncertainty. _"Busters?"_

The devil one replied. _"Yes. Otherwise, the foundation job is for the dismaying vampires eliminations."_

Mio replied marveled once more. _"Elimination?"_

After Mio's puzzlement was put, a rough full answer by the evil full spirit reached. _"Yes, indeed. Which is also why we HATE our enemy most of the time."_

Without getting any hesitation, Mio attempted to settle her sense by summarizing the facts. _"I see, you and the hunter are killing vampires by connecting them in the application? Like Kaede who was one of them did in the same way, am I correct?"_

 _"Yes."_ The devil one answered.

Being unsurprised of that logic, Mio kept up her investigate question to the devil one. _"Alright the devil one, if I may ask you another question. Why are you-"_

 _"Please, you can call me Kami from now on. It's getting bored of being named by "the devil one."_ Interrupted by that ridiculous spirit monster for making a request to her.

The hazel-eyed girl had no clue about why that creature said, though. Being called by Kami which meant god? Anyhow, Mio had no choice but did what that thing requested her. At this rate, she could proceed her track to Kami. _"Alright, Kami-san. As I tried to ask: Why did you pick me as a human being?"_

 _"As a reason, the hunter and I who researched all about your fate. According to my calculate, it appears that your body will be reducing."_

 _"Reducing?"_ Entirely baffled as Mio didn't know what that ominous meant by that statement.

The devil one, Kami responded with a wicked tone. _"Yes, and it will happen anytime soon."_ Unfortunately, that disgraceful creature couldn't keep on the explanation. Because it was about to end this soon. " _But regrettably, it seems that I'm about to vanish. Maybe next time..."_

Demanding as Mio was in the eager not letting their discussion end. _"W-wait! What do you mean by "anytime soon?" What will happen to me?! I want to know!"_

Ultimately making a conclusion, the abnormal, Kami said with a calm manner as he slowly started to vanish. _"I can't answer that since I only appear at midnight. But don't worry, I will be back some night and tell you the whole truth about your life..."_

Finally, the sepia-headed girl managed to make her last word before the spirit dissolved. _"Does it mean that I will no longer be human?"_

 _"You will understand soon when your time has come..."_ The last word vanished away as Mio couldn't hear it any longer. The atmosphere of puzzlement was flowing around her head. About what the vampire hater noticed about her body will be exchange-

 _Ba-dump!_

Suddenly, a very strange and sensational feeling increased inside Mio's body. However, that was something the hazel-eyed girl now started to feel that it was near to her. But how? She turned her headed slowly towards the window.

GASP!

Mio had a big shock because she saw a pair of red eyes glowing through the window. What was it doing here at midnight? Who was it-?

"Suzuki Mio-san" Mio was distracted when her teacher called out her name. As it happens, Mio suddenly shifted away from the window and answered staggering. "H-Here!"

When she did, the hazel-eyed girl took a deep breath to calm herself down. Then, she looked slowly at the window again, twice. As she did, the create was gone. Who was the creature and why did it just looked at the hazel-eyed girl anyway?

Since Mio was still no in mind about who it was behind, she had already managed to solve the first clue that "the devil one" named Kami was a spirit. In additionally of comprehending by the first puzzle, the hazel-eyed girl had also started to understand  
/that the work was all about to expel vampires. Moreover, that the boy, Kaede was one of those monsters in the first place before his death befell.

Presuming about what Mio saw early which reminded her something that it looked resembled... like a bat. No.., it was more like a bat. Something bigger was tending tonight, like a wolf.

Slowly Mio started to clench her hands tightly of concerning as she kept her eyes on the window. Still didn't know how she got that senses from, but then again, she understood that something bad was going to happen anytime soon.

Furthermore, when she had met that murder face to face who was sending her to the death district, she would be making herself prepared for a real battle.

Moreover, of being prepared, Mio also needed to focus on to protect Yui from suffering. Whatever it would take from those individuals for forcing her friend like that, this was just unforgivable for Mio!

XXX

The school bell rang for the last lesson. It was finally time for everyone to go home and get some sleep since it was getting late.

Yui was following the Sakamaki brothers as they walked through the entrance. Right on time, their limousine had arrived.

The limousine which belonged to the rich family, all of the students, inclusive Yui's classmates was chatting on while they glanced delightfully.

"Whoa, what an amazing limousine!"

"I know, it must be awesome to be rich, though."

Hearing them saying that was tiresome for Yui. She already knew that by many times even if they are saying as a compliment, but not for living with the siblings. Unless, the blonde girl just couldn't take it somehow.

"Something wrong" Being intruded by the spectacular vampire, Reiji who held his usually level-headed acting as he glanced at the pink-eyed girl.

"U-um, no. It's nothing...". Yui winced and looked away from the black/purple-headed guy as she kept her own feet to the limousine. So slowly she reached-

"Komori-san!"

Yui turned her head by hearing the intimate voice who called put her name. When she did, she saw that it was none of her classmates but only Mio. However, the pink-eyed girl stood outside the limousine and surprisedly demanded to the sepia-headed girl.  
/"Suzuki-san. What are you doing here?"

As the question was asked, the hazel-eyed girl responded as she tried to catching her breath. "I was looking for you all along, but you didn't show up. Where have you been?"

While hearing that, the pink-eyed girl immediately started to apologize for Mio. "I'm sorry. I was busy."

"My my, I have never seen you two for getting along very well." Said by Reiji while his arms were crossed. Looking at the two females with his serious playing as normal.

Stunning as Mio's eyes opened up as she looked up surprised. "Reiji-senpai!"

Yui, however, was confused how the hazel-eyed girl and the glasses-guy had a connection. So she asked, "Do you two know each other?"

"Not quite." The purple/black headed guy responded calmative as he reminisced about their encounter. " We only saw each other last night,"

Yui replied curiously. Really?"

Mio led her right hand behind as she replied embarrassed to Yui. "It's not what you think Komori-san. I was only asking him to find my classroom, haha."

Hearing the awkward laughing of Mio, the blonde girl replied dubiously. "I-I see... "

xxx

In the car, Ayato sat his own place and bowed his head to look out what was going in the chat. As he did, his eyed shifted to the person who was talking to the pink-eyed girl. But unfortunately, the car roof was out of the way so he couldn't see her face.  
/"Who's that person?" He murmured and he sustained listening to the conversation.

Xxx

"You may excuse me if I'm disturbing your connection here, but I have to ask Mio-san something." When the talking was putting off by the school council president, he shifted his red eyes on Mio and asked right away. "Why are you doing here?"

As the question was asked by the council student president, it was then Mio winced when she finally remember it. However, grabbing Yui hand as she looked at her with a businesslike tone. "Komori-san. I need to talk to you for a few moment!"

Glancing at her close friend's serious manner as Yui stumble puzzled. "W-what is it?"

As the pink-eyed girl asked, Mio began to reply with more of her serious attitude as she dragged Yui's hand. "There is something important I need to tell you. C'mon!"

While the girls started to walk together. "Hold up for a second!" Got shortly halted by Reiji's demanding. However, for being the school council president and leading the house holding. That was what Yui disliked most of Reiji's character when it comes  
/to his statement.

"What exactly are you two trying to do?" The black/purple-headed remained his stringy question as he looked coldly at the two girls.

Seeing the glasses guy's string action was making Mio sudden surprised. Also, she compared him from last night when that spectacular guy's acting wasn't cold-headed then-

Badump!

"That feeling again?!" The sense that Mio got back in the classroom... It appeared again! Vision as the hazel-eyed girl could feel that signal was much closer than it was before. While she felt it, she started to see that the high sign was coming from...  
/the spectacular guy, Reiji.

While Mio kept her track on Reiji like what the hell only on that guy. Then faster started to glancing at the blonde girl and studied her. Could it be-?

"I'm sorry Reiji-san. But please only 1 minute is fine." Yui required Reiji gently.

….

At that moment, A fearful silence air during the wait for Reiji's respond. However, with doubt of seeing the purple/black-headed guy was not comfortable at all.

Until...

"If you say so then alright." Suddenly the silence broke off by the school president while he spoke on. "But only 1 minute is enough. Not more."

A relief affected Yui when she heard the answer, then she kindly thanked Reiji. "Thank you so much." Then the two girls began to walk a bit far from Reiji so that he couldn't hear them.

For the school president who stood there. Since he had no thought about what the hazel-eyed girl was up to he soon started to develop that he wasn't interested in her.

A bit more distance, Yui was whispering to Mio as they kept from the other Sakamaki family. "What is it, Suzuki-san? What is going on?"

As Yui asked, Mio didn't say anything because she peeped at Reiji's as he narrowed his eyes on her. While glancing it, she began to clench both of her fists into stone. However, Being unconscious about why the spectacular guy was-

"Suzuki-san...?"

Further hearing Yui's gently whisper, the sepia-headed girl quit staring at the glasses guy and moved on to her own business instead. "Alright. There's something that you need to know.."

"Know what?" Yui said in puzzled.

And so the hazel-eyed girl began explaining to Yui about what was going to happen to Mio and her life. Including on that, it was still in no mark about what's gotta into Reiji as a victim. However, the more Mio got those incredible subjects every time  
/she met those supernatural creatures, the more the investigation was about to progress. Still, wonder, but she will understand soon...

The full moon was powerful that night and a howling noise by the wolf which was clearly one of the hunter's pet. Waiting for the sepia-headed girl to come and met them because between the human and the hunter will soon be created a war...


	6. Chapter 6: The Promise

It was an early afternoon and all of the vampires were asleep before the next night school, except for Yui who was still awake alone. She was in the kitchen and made a strawberry cake to Kanato."It's done!" Satisfying of how the dessert turned out, Yui couldn't wait to give the cake to the hysteric guy and then he would leave her alone for the rest of time and Yui would finally be able to spend her time hanging out with Mio. " I am sure that Kanato-kun will be so happy when I give him the cake, though," Yui giggled as she started to cut a piece of cake with a knife and then placed it into a little red box and put it into the fridge.

 _"It is a letter which is announced by Hunter. However, it had no real name nor an address but only had that wicker's name"._

Hearing the echo of her close friend's voice from that night. However, it was then Yui started to drop her smile. Concerned about what Mio was featuring from that time. Although it was no evidence, a further echo started to appear from Yui's memory. All she could remember was from Mio's dedicated statement that still rang in her ears: _"Whatever it will happen, I believe that it was giving a message that you will be killed too."_

By the end of it, Yui just stood there in silence, with no knowledge of what was basically meant by that topic. However, in the consequence of the biggest question-

Then instantly, something started to remind her of something relevant. "Could it be-"

Right in the moment when Yui was essentially on the edge of assurance doubly sure, a low whisper reached right to her ears. "Bitch-chan."

When that happened, Yui started to jump as she vigorously turned her shoulder to the person who appeared just now. "Laito-kun!"

Appropriate known was that his reddish-brown hair reached to his shoulder as his bangs were sideward. Like Ayato, Laito's eyes were in the same color of green. He had a particular casual outfit consist of a white shirt with a gray vest on and two scarves, one blue and one white. He wore black pants and also his favorite fedora hat on his head with a red ribbon attached to it. That guy from the triple brothers stood there with one hand on his hip with his usual smile.

"What's up, Bitch-chan?" He greets stated as he waved his hand.

When that pervert guy stated, Yui was pretty surprisedly that the vampire could wake up at this early noon, unlike the other brothers. She clenched her fists tightly against her chest as she began to question. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to sleep?"

As the question was asked, the fedora hat guy replied with a scoff. " I tried to but-" Then Laito laid his hand on the messy desk as he continued to explain to Yui. " I was awake because of a bursting noise. I wondered who it was, so I was thinking to inquire to where the sound came from. At first, I thought it was Reiji who was playing with his tea collection, but then I started to figure out that the sound was coming from the kitchen. So-" Before the reddish-brown haired guy could reply outrightly, he put his finger on Yui's chin and looked directly at her with a low voice "I had a scent that it was you who was making a big harsh for the whole time, Bitch-chan."

Flinching away as Yui got a big blush of Laito's flirty playing. Yui stammered it and looked away from the pervert guy's face. "P-please, don't d-do that all of sudden!"

When the naive girl stated it so, it was then Laito answered whining. "Ehh. What's up with that dull manners? I was just making a consequence, didn't I?"

When he said that so, it was then Yui started to feel how embarrassing this conversation was getting started.

Until Laito broke the silence. "Ah well, whatever you say so, then may I ask you what you were doing so early?"

When the reddish-brown haired manage to engage Yui's attention, she replied. "Me? Well, I was just making a cake to Kanato-kun."

Right away, Laito uttered it. "To Kanato-kun, you said?"

"Y-yeah" Yui replied timidly and looked away and waited for a response of Laito.

Then when Yui had questioned, Laito could directly change the subject. "Did something happen last night?"

Yui started to look at Laito with full of complexity expression."Eh?"

Without any foolish, Laito recited. "Last night. You know when the school day ended."

As the fedora hat guy mentioned it so, Yui started to make a bewildered question. "What are you talking about, Laito-kun?"

As Yui gave Laito a perplexed look once again, Laito placed a finger under his chin and answered it. "Well, how to put this. Something about that made Ayato-kun wonder about your event."

"Ayato-kun?" Yui puzzled it.

As Laito began to explain in detail. "Yep. It all happens when I, Kanato-kun, Shu, Ayato-kun and Subaru-kun sat and waited for you and Reiji to arrive in the car. Nonetheless, it was then I saw Ayato-kun looking out the door a bit insecure. Also, if I remember this correctly, I think that I heard of what Ayato-kun murmured about but I couldn't manage to read his lip. So-." A pause came out when Laito shifted his eyes to Yui. As he did so, he directly throws out his question instantly on her. " May I guessing that you were so-called private with somebody?"

"Huh?" Surprisedly, Yui's eyes widened of hearing the pervert guy's correct answer. However, it made her remembered from last night when she had a conversation with Mio. Moreover, she was also memorized Mio's word that still rang in her ears.

 _"Whatever it will happen, I believe that it was giving a message that you will be killed too."_

As the memory ended, Yui looked down concerned and didn't make a single word while Laito stood right in front of her. Even so, Yui just couldn't answer Laito's assuming because she was scared of what it would presume her.

"Oh, did I reminding you? Then it seems that I hit the mark after all." At the end of his guessing, he then began to laugh cheerfully. "You really are easy to read out your mind, Bitch-chan!"

Hearing of the big laughing, Yui kept her eyes down on the floor and didn't make any reply to it. Then after, she started to consider over Ayato. Thinking that he may have-

"Anyway..." When Laito suddenly was done laughing out of him. Weeping tears away from his eyes as he kept his track on stage. "Now that I get some chance to know your answer a little bit clearly, I got a little bit thirsty after had laughed out of my ass."

Terror... That was all Yui's reaction to being hearing from Laito's lips. No matter how that guy was frequently acting as a cheerful person, she was just frozen in fear.

The vampire was taking his step closer toward the human girl with full of malice mock. "Do ya wanna know a fun fact, Bitch-chan? When a vampire is making an ultimate pleasure to a human, it's always turned into an erotic endless scene between the two couples." As he continued while he looked at Yui's fear expression with an excited countenance. Then he slowly started to touch her skin on the shoulder. "Even so, for a bitch-chan like you. If I allow my sharp teeth enter your delicate skin, would you love me more for that?"

"Wai-wait!-" Before Yui could protest, she felt that Laito had already placed his fangs on her shoulder and began sucking her blood roughly. Groaning in pain as she closed her eyes tightly. Shivering as she was waiting for the pervert guy to stop drinking her blood... if only she would able to stop him, though...

"Hey, bitch-chan." Right now, when Laito stopped drinking Yui's blood. "Once and for all, as long as your blood is the object which keeps our vampires alive, I will always love for the eternal fate." As he was ending his speech, he started to place his fangs and continued to suck Yui's blood.

So slowly Yui's whole body became unstable of letting her blood be drained and her head began to blank out... No wonder when the vampire will stop drinking her blood...

Xxx

"Alright, that would be good enough to defeat that little spirit ghost!" Mio was sitting at her desk and made a note. Everything she needed for the next action was all checked out. With no dismay, Mio was feeling ready for her next encounter anytime soon. If only she would be able to handle it...

 _Thump!_

While her amazement state drove away, she started to receive the sensation once again. WMio was begun to worry what's next case was. While she did so, she was starting to think about Yui. Wondering how Mio was supposed to defend Yui while Mio didn't know the opposite yet. Concerning about Yui's subordinated condition... Like having anemic. Mio just sat there in silence and couldn't stop to feel so sorry for letting her close friend go through of her circumstance case. More importantly, Mio just needed to know who was behind to curse Yui in pain. At first, Mio started with the wolf she saw from last night. Could it be that item be her-? No, it wasn't.

Then secondly guessing, after school when Mio and Yui were discussing while Reiji stood there behind them. It was then Mio noticed her sensational reached to Reiji. In fact, it was further powerful compared to the first one. What was that suppose to mean?

Now, Mio started to throw her notebook on the wall and felt straight away disquieting for not been so acknowledged simply about Yui's trial. As she did so, it was then a negative thought started to open up from Mio's past.

 _"Just the case, you have no hope for your future."_

Clenching her fists as the echo from the memory expanded frightening within Mio. In this case, She was afraid of becoming hopeless as it occurred from before. No matter how hard it was, she just didn't want to make this happen ever again. "Komori-san..."

Spontaneously, Mio shook her head to not letting those negative thoughts overwhelming her. As she did so, she looked at the scar. Then she was remembering from the past...

xxx

 _As far as Mio could remember before the start of high school, It all started that she was in a classroom. Not only her but also her friend, Takashi was there in this scene._ _"B-but, because of me. I-"As Mio took out her blaming state but quickly got interrupted of Takashi._

 _"It wasn't your fault that you was putting into a trial for everybody." As that guy said it so, he clenched his fists tightly. Then he led his word right on Mio. "Because I..."_

 _Making attention as Mio stood there. Waiting for what her friend attempted to say._

 _Then after a few minutes waiting, the true finally came out." I'm the only one who was blind the whole time."_

 _At that moment, Mio uttered it. "Eh?"_

 _When that responding was given, Takashi took his responsibility by telling Mio the full incidents."I didn't know about what that scumbag was_ _manipulated to use you for casting out you from school._ _" Shaking his shoulder as Takashi remained talking about the entire scenery regretfully._

 _"But- how did you-" Right when Mio was about to ask Takashi._

 _"I was hearing all about it, back when I was_ _eavesdropping you two behind the gym class. All I could remember mostly what he said was just... Unacceptable..!"_

 _Completely shocked by hearing the whole explanation, Mio's body was trembling with terror and she hid her mouth with her hands. As she did so, she could hear how Takashi's breath was deeper and shaking when he talked out with full of bitter tone._

 _"I will NEVER forgive that bastard for what he did. For hurting you and... And." At that state, he began to clench his hands harder as the frustration flamed up._

 _By hearing that bitter mood, Mio did nothing but only made one respond with sadness state. "Takashi..."_

 _As the low spirit was flowing in the lecture room increased because of that incident, Takashi stood there and was engaged in calming himself down. Stopped his shaking and turned to Mio as he placed his hand on her shoulders. "Mio, whatever happens, I'll promise to watch over you no matter what it consists of being hurt the most!_

 _Hearing of that entrusts, Mio's eyes widened of awe. From that moment, she started to feel light inside and murmured his name once. "Takashi."_

 _When that answered was said so. "I want you to smile again. Not for Kyoko, Ebina-chan, and other people but for ME too!" The high spirit started to progress the more Takashi went on. At once, he demanded stronger as he hugged her into him. "Please, don't forget that you exist for us!"_

 _In that moment, teardrops began to fall from Mio's hazel eyes. Being touched by Takashi's_ _presence while feeling the heat_ _._ _Mio began to bawl out as she hugged tightly onto Takashi's chest._

 _Takashi, however, hugged back and gently stroked Mio's hair. As he did so, he said Mio's name. "Mio."_

 _Precisely, Mio looked up at Takashi's face. "What?"_

 _Then he said."Whatever it accidentally happen, even I do, you have to promise me that you need to look forward to being staying alive and don't ever look back._ _"_

xxx

Right away, when the memory faded away, Mio started to place her right hand on her scar. Courses of what she needed to do live. Although, even if Takashi was eternally gone, she obliged to move forward. To be alive... That's what she had an obligation from the first place. "Don't worry Takashi, I'll keep our promise. I will!" Additional of the fact of keeping the promise, she will promise to save Yui for real no matter what..!

Xxx

 _"Eve... It's time to wake up"_

Groaned in sleep as Yui marveled of the mysterious call begged her to wake up. "Mmm...Eve..?" She dreamt that she opened her eyes and saw a big beautiful apple tree. Not only the tree but a whole landscape and only Yui could see was the blue sky above her. Deferring to making a question as she looked inquiringly around an area. "Where am I?"

As the question as asked, no response came up. While standing up and looked at the tree, slowly reached her hand, a knot began to bloom and Yui winced surprisedly back. "What is this place?"

 _"This is where you are born to be the new Eve"_

Very surprised, Yui turned her head fast and asked faster. "Who are you and what's happening?"

As the question was asked, the unknowable replied. _"Your life has been interact as an object for your blood."_

Yui was completely perplexed by that answer. "My blood? Why are-"

Just when Yui attempted to answer she was interrupted by the mysterious voice. _"For your fate. For eternal, I will be entrusted to you, Eve..."_

xxx

 _Gasp!_

Throbs of shocked as Yui was opening her eyes. The heat was making her tremble entire body. "A dream?" In this moment, when Yui's pulse had calmed down, she stood up and look around. As she did, she noticed that it was in her bedroom. "Did... Laito-kun carry me to my room?" When the naive girl stated, she distinguished from the dream she had right now.

 _"This is where you are born to be the new Eve"_

Not ascertain. However, Yui didn't manage to take the consequences of what dream was all about. Or in other words, why was she called by "Eve" from the beginning? Since the utterly questionable mark was in Yui's mind-

 _Knock Knock Knock knock!_

Yui could hear a familiar voice behind the door, it was Reiji.

 _"Good morning, Yui. It's time to wake up and prepare for the school."_

As he said good morning, Yui replied stammering. "O-okay!" At once, Yui got out of her bed and started to change to her school uniform. Then she began to think about the dream that she had.

While she dressed, she couldn't stop thinking of who the person was behind the dream and also awed of why she was called "Eve". However, this was the first time that something uncanny had started to happen to Yui... "I wonder what is going to happen to me...?"


	7. Chapter 7: The Interruption

_Ding dong ding dong!_

"Alright, I think we should stop here and don't forget to do your current homework until next week. Thanks for tonight and have a nice break."

Teacher's lecture had come to the end. All of the students began to enjoy their break as they have been waiting for so long.

Yui who leaned back and signed as she was relieved that the lesson was finally over. She had become more tired because of those unstoppable vampires' fangs as same as it happened with Laito. However, the more her blood got drained off, the more most it would become. Moreover, of what Yui was eye-opening thus more than Laito's, sharp teeth, the dream that she had this day when the mystery person objected her blood as being called by "Eve". What did that creature mean by that, Yui wondered? However, it was still no answer yet of what it was symbolizing.

While thinking, Yui began to look at the sibling brothers, Ayato and Kanato sitting some a bit from each other as they enjoyed their break as well. To the right of Yui, Ayato took a nap with his head on his desk. As to Kanato to the left, who sat his place and giggled while playing with his precious teddy bear.

At that moment, Yui looked away from the vampire siblings and glanced out the window and started to think about her beloved father who left her behind due to his employment abroad in Europe. Even so, to not be able to contact her father and not be able to tell him about the sinister vampire has almost been like a path to a dead end. She wanted her father to hurry up to come back to Japan again and take her out of this place so soon.

Feeling anguish and dispirit as she didn't care a less about the other students in her class. She just wanted to leave this place so terribly and go far away and live a normal life again while it didn't consist with violence and gore and yet-

"Komori-san!" A voice was calling Yui's last name and her thoughts were interrupted, it was none other than Mio Suzuki who went into her classroom and ran toward Yui while her smile gave a full spirit and said,"Yahoo! What's up?"

Surprised as Yui barely believed as she called the sepia-headed girl's last name. "Suzuki-san, why are you here?"

When that question was asked, Mio kept smiling and explained to her close friend, "My teacher said to me and my class that we could work by own into an exam, so I was planning to see you."

Yui made a gentle smile as she was relieved that she had someone next to her and stated, "Really? That's nice of you and lucky for ending so shortly." then Yui proceeded her statement with a question, "How's your class going?"

As the blonde girl asked it, Mio nodded her head and said. "It's great." Until she began to smile awkward while saying, "but, to be honest, I don't think that I like my new teacher at all."

Hearing her close friend saying so stiffly, Yui needed to ask, "What's the matter with your teacher? Isn't he kind to you?"

When the pink-eyed girl asked, Mio said as she looked at Yui." Yes, he is a kind and agreeable teacher, but sometimes he can't be so kind when it comes to his extraordinarily sharp tongue."As Mio was feeling uncomfortable while reflecting about her teacher's task. She placed her hand behind her head and explained impediment. "Once again, a student got scolded after it had written a cheating note during a test. And do you wanna know what my teacher did to the student?"

"What happened?" Yui asked as she was attentionally looking at Mio.

When Yui had asked, Mio became instantly perspiration as she answered," It was grounded about 10 days."

While hearing such an offensive episode that the hazel-eyed girl just spoke, Yui felt sorry for the student for a moment as it reminded herself circumstances as she didn't want to endure it.

While seeing her close friend having such a lower effect like Mio didn't like it to see, she tried to chance the atmosphere and said while smiling, "Hey, Komori-san. Since I had no lesson for tonight and the break is on, how about we get out of this class right now?"

As the hazel-eyed girl said, Yui looked dumbfounded and asked. "Right now?"

When the blonde girl had asked so, Mio responded, "Yeah, is that a no?"

When Mio asked, Yui shook her head as she was smiling. "No, not at all. My lesson would not start before 9 o'clock." As she did, she stood up from her chair."Let's go, Suzuki-san."

As the pink-eyed girl said it, Mio nodded and said brightly, "Okay! Let's go to the good side."

Ayato grumbled still sleepy, "What now..?" As he had opened up his eyes and began to look at his prey as he uttered."Chichinashi.. What is she-? As he started to speak, he paused when he saw that the prey girl had already left the classroom. From that moment, he noticed that Yui wasn't alone. However, as quickly as his eyes became wider of seeing the girl he remembered from earlier. With brown hair with the black tiara and brown eyes. It was her! Where has she been doing in all the time...?

xxx

"HA HA HA HA!"

Yui and Mio were together in the hallway, laughing with full of happy spirit. Mio glanced at her close friend while she laughed, she felt content that Yui seemed to look okay as Mio could remember from previous nighttime when the blonde girl's eyes were in the panic. As the hazel-eyed did, she realized that she had to make sure as her responsibility according to her plan that she had to protect Yui and also find the person who was behind this state to hurt her close friend from the start.

Attending to catch her breath as Yui was weeping her tears and said."Suzuki-san, please! I can't take this anymore!"

As the pink-eyed girl said it, Mio got interrupted as her thoughts stopped. When she did, she looked immediately at Yui and said,"Okay. Here's the one!" then she began to ask, "Do you know who the fuzzy was?"

Yui asked as she didn't know yet. "No, who is it?"

When the pink-eyed girl did so, the sepia-headed girl simply said. "It was Banana-san."

As the hazel-eyed girl said it, Yui was puzzled."Banana what?"

Then Mio answered out as she couldn't control to hold back her laughing, "Banana-san who forget to put on his pants because it got wet from being a banana split!"

"Ha Ha Ha!"

When Mio made up her funny joke, the girls began to burst out so much harder until their stomach started to ache and they were forgotten to breathe normally.

While laughing, Yui hasn't recognized how long it had been since she was smiling and having such a peaceful life she did have it before she moved into Sakamaki mansion. However, it didn't feel wrong at all. When Yui had taken her time to catch her breath enough as her worried was forgotten, she said, "I didn't notice how incredible you are with those jokes, Suzuki-san. Who learned you that?"

As this statement was put, Mio waved her hand as she wiped her tears, she replied. "Thanks, it was my cousin who learned me those stories in my young age."

A gentle chuckle as Yui replied it. "I can admit that your cousin must be a star person, right?"

When the blonde girl said it, the hazel-eyed girl lightly prosperity as she was winking with one eye. "Oh, you better believe how GREAT my cousin is to entertain with his joke, Komori-san. To tell you more the truth, he is also a singer star."

When the sepia-headed girl had said that so, Yui blinked her eyes as she asked amazed, "He is a singer star?"

"Of course, he started to perform his first album when he went in the 3rd grade of high school. Ever since that, he had been traveling the whole world and held a concert for his fans." Mio replied.

Further amazed as Yui became of hearing her close friend saying that, she said in excitement,"That's amazing!" when she did so, she was asking questioning while smiling,"Will your cousin be able to make some more songs in the future?"

When the question was asked, Mio replied unsurely," I don't know, it depends on his new job he got recently in Tokyo."

"He got another job too? What sort of job does he work as?" Yui asked as she was further inquisitive of learning about Mio's cousin.

"I don't know. My cousin says that it's a private officer that I shouldn't speak about due to their law."Right, when Mio had said that, she placed her hands behind her head and said hopefully, "But you know, I really hope that he can hurry up and do some new songs so he would become the greatest shining star in the whole world and even in Japan."

When the hazel-eyed girl stated so, the blonde girl smiled kindly as she agreed, "Yeah, let's hope that your cousin will do it as soon as he can for his own career sake."

as Yui said it, Mio kept smiling and spoke shortly,"Yeah," then she was daydreaming about her future career and said," One day, I gonna grow up as an outstanding artist just like my dear cousin."

As Mio said it, Yui asked as she needed to know,"Wait, do you also work with music just like your cousin?"

As the pink-eyed girl asked so curious as she hardly could help it, Mio nodded and replied, "Only if I play guitar."

As Mio stated, Yui got a big surprising reaction and asked, "You are playing guitar?"

Another nodding as Mio did, it was then she was about to tell Yui how she was attractive in music, "Yup when I was little-"

"Yui-san." Instantly, the two girls turned their head as they got distracted. When they did, it was none other than, Kanato Sakamaki.

Standing there in surprise as the blonde girl asked,"Kanato-kun, why are you here?"

As Yui had asked, Kanato's wildered eyes shifted to her and replied, "Don't ask me with such a casually so sudden, please. It's about the time, remember?"

Being perplexed as Mio was when she glimpsed at the purple-eyed young guy as she never seen his appearance so unusual before. "Hey, who's this guy, Komori-san?" When Mio had asked, she saw that the pink-eyed girl's expression became into fear. As she did-

 _Thump!_

Suddenly, feeling the sensation as Mio suddenly started to reflect the powerful effect from last night. However, In a big shock, she realized that she had been warned that the purple-headed young guy encroached her and her close friend!

While Kanato's awaiting of his prey's movement became into irritating, he repeated, "Hey, Yui-san. We don't have any time left if you don't with me right now."

As he said it so, Yui was too nervous of settle the purple-headed young guy into disobeying."Um... I-"Exactly when Yui was about to speak-"

"Komori-san doesn't have any reason to see you. Why don't you just leave her alone?" It was Mio who spoke when she irritated stared face-to-face at the purple-eyed young guy.

Hearing the sepia-headed girl demanding him that, Kanato looked at Mio with his annoyance look and answered shamelessly."I wasn't talking to you, you idiot."

Hearing him talking about her with his bad manners, Mio's mood twisted into hostile as she started to open her mouth to say-

"Suzuki-san, stop it."

Suddenly, Mio's statement halted of feeling a warm hand placed on her shoulder, it was none other than her precious close friend, Yui Komori. From that same moment, the sepia-headed noticed that Yui's eyes were full of distressing, "Komori-san..?"

When Mio did it, Yui replied simply as she attempted to say softly,"Thanks for your concerned but there is something that Kanato-kun needs my help by one thing." When Yui said it, it was then she started to walk towards Kanato and said. "Should we go, Kanato-kun?"

A simply nod as Kanato did, he answered,"Certainly, Yui-san."

As he stated, it was then Kanato and Yui began to walk away to the discipline and leave the hazel-eyed girl behind.

Mio didn't want the blonde girl to settle herself in danger, she shouted in worried. "Wait, Komori-san. What exactly are you suppose to-

As the sepia-headed girl was saying in worried, it was then Yui turned her shoulder as she was smiling sadly and said. "I'm sorry Suzuki-san. There is something you shouldn't know about this private stuff." In the end, Yui began walked away together with Kanato as her condescension and fear were arising. She felt disheartened of doing this for her dearest close friend. However, Yui knew it herself that she didn't want to do it regarding inconvenience manners that Kanato had, but this time she had no choice to resist his command and his wrath.

Seeing her close friend heading away with the purple-headed young guy and his wrangle aura, Mio stood there speechless as she was thinking herself in no understanding. _"What did she mean that I shouldn't understand about her private?"_ However, it was then Mio gotta a bad feeling that something was wrong. Furthermore, she was hoping that her close friend wouldn't be in dispute with the purple-headed young guy whatever it consisted his exposure consequence somehow.

Xxx

All alone in the hall, it wasn't only just Mio but also the sinister troublemaker, Ayato who was hiding behind the wall. His eyes narrowed hardly of anger while staring at the human girl. However, for a basically reason that the sepia-headed girl was on his way to take his sacrificial bride away from him as she did back in the classroom. As far as he couldn't expecting this, he started to say roughly, "This is unacceptable..!" As Ayato had said it, he immediately teleported himself away and left the hazel-eyed girl alone in the hallway...

Xxx

Stepping into the hallway as Yui was behind the purple-eyed young guy, she was feeling discouraged because she didn't like how her spending time with Mio had come to an end just when it started so good and-

"Hey, Yui-san."

Suddenly, all of her thoughts flew away when Kanato called her. When he did, Yui responded perplex," Yes?"

When Yui had said it so, Kanato began to ask without looking back to her eyes,"Do you mind me if I ask this, but do you know anything about the girl I just met for the first time?"

Hearing him asking that made Yui perplexed. However, it appeared clearly that Kanato and Mio didn't like each other at all, even if it was the first time they met. "Umm… The person was Suzuki Mio. She's a transfer student."

When the blonde girl stated, Kanato was murmuring in a low tone."Something more than that?"

Confused as Yui didn't understand what the vampire guy was whispering, she asked,"Did you say something?"

While hearing her asking that Kanato shook his head as he didn't want to assume what it could be, "Nothing important, I was only wondering about that girl." when Kanato had stated, he started to ask as the subject was changed, "But the way, did you bring your cake today?"

At that moment of being reminded, Yui stopped walking, she realized that she had forgotten the cake at home! After all work that she had spent in the afternoon and she had arranged to give it to the hysteric guy, but because of the fedora-hatted guy, she memory was completely blank. Thinking about that made her heart pounded so violently of confined of worries. "Hey, Kanato-kun. About that."

At that moment, Kanato stopped his movement too and looked attentionally into Yui's face as he was asking,"What is it?"

As the purple-headed young guy asked, Yui stood there and couldn't say a word because she was thinking through properly about how Kanato would react if she told him about the misfortune. Due to how sensible Kanato can be if he didn't receive anything he wished for or if she doesn't pay any attention to him. Even so, this was getting scary.

As soon as this was going too far to wait, Kanato demanding her to speak as he wanted to know what she was about to say," Yui-san? Can you please stop be quiet and tell me what is going on?"

"Umm. You see, I-" Yui became more and more uncomfortable with this situation. Despite, she started to talk to the purple-headed young guy about his question, even if she knew what would come into the worst...

Xxx

"Senpai, I brought some papers of students' homework from last week as you ordered me to do."

As busy as Reiji was when he sat at his desk and was maintaining with a piece of paper to fulfill, he replied with his polite manners to his helper, "Thank you so much. You can put down these paper on the table." As he did so-

"Oi, Reiji!" It the same moment, was none other than what Reiji would apprehend what it delicious him mostly. Nothing more than his brother, Ayato.

Unpleased of hearing the voice his brother so sudden during his work, Reiji responded unperturbed without looking back,"What makes you being so careless to knock on the door in the first place, Ayato?"

Ayato who came in the room with his bitter mood. As he did so, he folded his arms and said sarcastically, "What makes you be so emotionless, as usual?"

Reiji was displeased of hearing his brother being so cheeky in general, but he had no choice but take his response by asking his brother a question, "What is the case? I hope this isn't about sticking."

As the question as asked so, it was then Ayato began to demand directly his brother. "Actually, it is. There is a brat who is getting my way to take chichinashi. Do you know about her?"

As the reddish-brown-headed guy asked, Reiji said. "Is that what your dull topic is about?"

Listening to his half-brother's composing acting made Ayato more resentful than less when he exclaimed,"Oi! Don't just pretend that you don't know anything and just answer my damn question!"

As Ayato had claimed his rage, Reiji simply answered as unclearly for Ayato. "I simply can't can't your sardonic mark just because I know that transfer girl. So there is no common edge of explanation right now."

At twitch as Ayato's irritation developed further, he was making his "tch" noise as he started to give up. "Whatever! Do what you care cause I WON'T letting that little bitch take chichinashi from me at all." So quickly, when Ayato was about to trek-

"Please don't try to make her suffer yet." Right now, Reiji commanded to the reddish-brown-headed guy to stop his movement.

As the black/purple-headed guy did it so, Ayato turned his head to Reiji as he immediately twitched his angry mood as he could barely hold it back."What was that!?"

Reiji was beginning to explain to his little brother about what he had in his head as he was still processing with the piece of paper, "To tell you the straight, I was thinking to examine about what Mio's value would identify us."

After calming down... That was the only reaction that Ayato had as he asked inquiry."What sort of value?"

When Ayato had stated so, Reiji began to answer and at the same time went through the papers,"I don't have any clue yet, but what happened reminds me of something but I do not know what."

Anything of what Reiji said. However, it was then a light went on Ayato's head as he was reminiscent."Like when that guy received a letter from that Hunter guy a year ago, right?"

As Ayato stated, Reiji stopped silently to fill in the form as he asked,"So you do know about the association, Ayato?"

Simply nodded as Ayato replied without any skepticism. "Yeah, I heard about that lurk. And there is a rumor saying: 'Once a vampire is receiving a letter from the unknown hunter, it will be destroyed by a pole through the heart."

At the end of Ayato's explanation, however, Reiji declared his statement while he realized that Ayato was saying was confirming about the rumor, "It make sense how the invention was linking for a reason to disqualify him as a vampire being, though. If I'm certain, I've documented that only 60% of vampire's population had exaggeratedly diminished due to the transport in the human world as same as in demon world. In spite of that fact, I'll assume that it was impacting because of our father's law."

Hearing the black/purple-headed guy saying that theory, Ayato got another perspective that he wasn't believing that the story would acquire their family into the death zone, he said,"C'mon, that was what our father did a long time ago to not endanger us from that Huntsman. Besides, I don't think that it will get us into it this time."

As Ayato had stated so, Reiji was certain that Ayato was right because of the past when their father established a law to defend them from the Hunter, he replied,"Let's hope that you're right." but at the same time, Reiji' verified surely that Ayato would soon be wrong when he and all of the brothers find out that their life would soon be cursed...

xxx

 **Hi, readers. I wanted to say thank you so much for following my first fanfic. It really means a lot to me since I was really nervous at first when I started to publish my 1st chapter. After a few months later, I have been enjoyed to write and I need to tell you that I have a language disorder which means that my English grammar isn't auto correct not is that English isn't my native language either. You know what? No matter how hard my handicap is, I will do my best as much as I can for making a real good story in fanfic. Thank you for paying your attention and have a nice day.**

 **p.s feel free to comment if you want to.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Stupefaction

Since it was still recessed time, Mio walked in the hallway while remembering that she got a mission that her teacher had favored her. She mumbled in annoyance mood, "For god sake. Why do I have to get teacher's suggestion so sudden on my first break, seriously?" When she said that, she was at the same time recalling when she didn't success according to her plan…, by protecting Yui from the purple haired guy and his evil aura… Why couldn't she keep her eyes properly before the incoming befell? While Mio devoted herself by blaming for being useless, she felt more annoyance and frustrated. As she did, it was then she heard her close friend's echo voice when her flashback came up, _"I'm sorry Suzuki-san. There is something you should not know about this private stuff."_ Thinking of that, Mio exhaled and murmured, "I wonder how Komori-san is doing?" As Mio had said that-

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DIDN'T BRING IT TODAY?!"

Suddenly, Mio stopped walking when she heard a screaming voice and knew who it was. At the same moment, she looked directly at the direction. When she did, it was then she noticed that it was not other than Yui who was with the hysteric guy and it seemed extremely bad.

Meanwhile, Yui was trying to end the dispute by saying excuse, "Look, I'm sorry. It just happened and-"

But when Yui was about to explain, Kanato started to yell, "WHAT?! FOR WHAT I HAVE SUGGESTED YOU BRINGING SOMETHING I WANTED TO HAVE FOR TONIGHT BUT SUDDENLY YOU ARE TELLING ME THAT FORGOT TO BRING IT?! HOW CAN I FORGIVE YOU FOR THAT THANKS FOR YOUR CLUMSINESS!?"

As he scolded at her vaguely, it was then Yui opened her mouth to try to say something but quickly shut it because she was certain that complaining wouldn't make anything better to solve the conflict. Also, it would even make Kanato's mood turn into a dominant wretched.

While Yui stayed in silence, it was then Kanato commented roughly,"I knew it I shouldn't count on you. I thought that you were reliable enough to crave you for help. But no! How could this possibly happen to you being so fantastic great to blow out our promises every single time? WHY?!"

When Kanato had responded so, it was then Yui decided to say without any hesitation, "Kanato-kun, listen. I know I was neglect for not bring my cake for you. But next time when you'll suggest me to give you some sweets, I swear will be planning ahead!"

As Yui said it so, it was then Kanato began to lose his temper when he exclaimed rougher, "NONSENSE! IT WILL NEVER AFFECT MY MOOD BY LISTEN TO YOUR SQUABBLE-MOUTH! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT FOR NOT BRING YOUR HOMEMADE CAKE AS I SUGGESTED YOU TO DO FROM THE START!" So shortly, Kanato began to raise ominously his fist in the air as he was going to punish exceptionally vigorously on Yui. As he did, he began to scream, "UNFORGIVABLE! I NEVER FORGIVE YOU!"

Hearing him saying that, it was then Yui started to shield her face and waited for Kanato's painful attack-

 _GRAB!_

All of sudden, someone incredibly stopped Kanato and his violence punch while grabbing his wrist!

As this happened, Kanato eagerly turned his head and demanded in brutal tone, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU MORON!? LET GO OF ME!"

At that moment, Yui slowly opened up her eyes when she luckily didn't get any injuries from Kanato. However, it made her confused at first. But in the another moment, it was then she surprised noticed that the person who managed to stop the violent guy's torture was none other than,"Suzuki-san!"

At that moment, Mio's eyes were in full of hates when she gazed at Kanato's eyes as he glanced back. While she did, she demanded seriously, "What do you think you are doing?"

As Mio had asked, it was then Kanato immediately unleashed his hand from Mio's grip and screeched disturbed," Hey! I was the only one who asked my question first! What is wrong with you for not using your ear properly!?"

Hearing the hysteric young guy saying that, it was then Yui called his name worried, "Kanato-kun!"

As the pink-headed girl did so, Kanato roared directly at her without thinking twice in annoyance tone,"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M TALKING TO THAT WOMAN RIGHT NOW!"

When Mio was hearing the purple-headed guy roaring menacingly at her close friend, she became more troubled and tempted. She even wanted to tear him so badly with her own hands. But instead using her rage, she focused on looking at Yui and said mercifully, "Komori-san, don't listen to him. Just look at me instead and tell me. What happened?"

Seeing Mio caring unconditionally was a relief and persuasive for Yui, but when that question settled into the issue part, it made her extraordinarily nervous about how she should be capable of explaining to her close friend about Kanato's vulgarity action. However, if she told the truth, the purple-eyed guy would definitely become more anger and disturbing than usual in his current circumstances. While thinking through of the cases, she looked away from Mio and became quiet.

When she did so, it was then Kanato declared his statement while looking at Mio with his calm tone, " See. Now you understand this clearly, there is nothing you should worry about between us. So please, leave us immediately-"

"I told Kanato-kun that I forgot to bring my cake today." Sudden, it was none other than Yui who settle herself to speak as she interrupted Kanato's statement.

As the blonde girl did so, Kanato looked immediately at Yui with his wide eyes as he barely considered what she was doing. As he did, he then went anger and demanded, "Hey, what are you-?!"

But before Kanato could command the pink-eyed girl, Mio blasted on him annoyed, "Would you at least shut up for a moment?!" As she did so, she looked at Yui and said,"It's alright, Komori-san. How did this happen?"

Hearing her close friend asking that, Yui was silence and kept still her eyes down on the floor while restraining being not further alarmed. Then in the another moment, it was then she felt ready to keep on her business by telling the truth," Kanato-kun and I had a deal about that I should make a cake to him... but-"

When the gentle girl paused her track, Mio recited as she wanted to know, "but what? What happened then?"

As the hazel-eyed girl asked, it was then Kanato settled off the girls' discussion by demanding," Don't! Don't you dare say that!"

Quickly, Mio directly looked at Kanato and said in an irritated attitude, "Be quiet you jerk! Can't you see that she and I are having a very important conversation here, can you?"

As she stated, Kanato glanced instantly at the sepia-headed girl as his eyes filled with rage. From that moment, He started to notice how much he hated her.

At that moment when Mio stopped Kanato, Yui could continue on her explanation, "When I noticed that I forgot to bring the cake, I had a feeling what Kanato-kun would react if I told him about that. But then I had no choice so I did it and he went very angry... And according to our agreement, if I made my mistakes to not bring his cake, he would punish me for that..."

When the pink-eyed girl had finished her statement, Kanato's mood grew into furious while hearing her speaking. As he did, he stated very sharply, "H-How could you?!"

As the purple-headed young guy did so, it was then Yui felt instantly ashamed for pointing out Kanato and his stage, so she started to apologize, "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's not your fault, Komori-san." at that moment, it was her close company Mio who interrupted the blonde girl's blaming when she continued to say, "You don't have to say sorry about that."

As the hazel-eyed did so, Yui looked directly confused at her, but then she spoke protesting, "But-"

Straight away, another statement got delayed when Mio said,"It's not only you who is the guilty one from doing things that become failed. Other people do their mistakes as well. Besides,-" as Mio continued to explain to Yui, she smiled lightly and literally said," as long as we set us to perceive that it is okay to make our mistake, it will get resolved and we will be able to move on to focus on our life."

At that moment, it was then Yui's eyes stretched while feeling fulfilled inside of amazement when Mio's beneficent point was flawlessly complete. From that moment, it settled her to realize what she had been initially forgettable. However, from everything that Yui remembered was feeling isolated and anguish of the Sakamakis' violence and harmful trial by none reason and when her father left her due to his work in abroad. Apparently, since her life changed into a curse and terror, she felt so useless and fragile for not defending herself from those unstoppable monsters. Also, after an endlessly long time with no hope and enduring the discomfort every night with the vampires, she was starting to hate herself for being the sacrificial bride. Although she truly wished to go back in the human world and have a normal life again. Despite being suffered for her loneliness and dishearten, when Yui eventually ended up having an unexpected meeting with Mio in the church, Yui was open up her mind that she wasn't alone anymore. However, the more she believed, the more she was realizing that she might still have her chance to struggle back for her fate.

When Yui did so, it was then Mio looked directly at Kanato and spoke angered, "Listen up you little freak, what is the reason for putting people into a wretched business thing by ordering them around in an insulting way? Just what were you thinking?!"

When Mio had said it, Kanato gave a cold look to her and said in rudeness, "Why should I answer that sort of dumb question of yours?"

As he said, Mio pointed out, " Don't be such an ignorance as you don't know anything! I saw you treating Komori-san with my own eyes by trying hitting her! Only for not bringing the sweet to you? Don't you ever realize how illegal it is to expose innocent people to the threat when they're making a small mistake?"

While hearing Mio saying that Kanato set his teeth against Mio and stated arrogantly, "SILENCE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME WITH YOUR GRUBBY MOUTH!"

While hearing Kanato's shouting, Mio replied toughness,"Yes, I have the right to judge people's prejudice! Even when it comes to you as well!"

As the sepia-headed girl had stated so, it was then Kanato looked at Yui and blamed, "Thanks for everything, Yui-san! Now you have caused so much grief!"

Being as confused as Yui as, she puzzled, "Me..?"

As she had stated, Kanato replied contemptibly," Yes, you! First, you forgot to bring the cake and NOW you are betraying me by telling that reckless little girl about me! How can you be such an idiot for doing such a heedless thing?!"

As he said it so, Mio declared the fact in determined, "Because that's basically what her heart was telling her to do and you better know that! So don't just charge on her so sudden when she did the right thing in the first place!"

As Mio said it so, Kanato stared at Mio as he barely reflected about her declaration, he perplexed, " Listening to the heart?" When he had said so, he went in silence for a moment, but then he chuckled menacingly and overstated, "That's the dumbest I ever heard! Listen to the heart to find their answer! You sure are attractive by being such a fool, aren't you, Mio-san?"

As he had stated, Mio folded her arms and commented,"Well, I think that you will understand soon that I'm not so stupid as you think that I'm looking so self-conscious for telling you the truth." When Mio said that she glanced down at teddy which was, of course, embraced safety into the hysteric guy and pointed out,"And do you know what it makes you feel so ashamed? That ugly stuff that you are carrying doesn't suit your uniform at all. Because it makes you looks so disgusting it even makes people perceiving you've turned back into an irrelevant little cry baby."

At that moment, it was then Yui's eyes widened extended of alarm feeling. However, for hearing Mio saying so offensive and rude about Kanato and his teddy, she started to sense how badly the riot scene between the vampire guy and the sepia-headed girl was going to develop further.

The same moment, Kanato silenced and was at the same time shocked. However, for what he listened to Mio speaking repulsive about him and his beloved friend, he just couldn't believe it! So slowly in the same moment, his eyes quickly shifted hatefully and bit his lips as he barely couldn't control his temper any longer. Suddenly, he started to snap out himself by shrieking fury, "HOW DARE YOU LITTLE!" as Kanato did so, he briskly stretched his hand to grab Mio's hand as he was going to tear her apart!

 _GRAB!_

Then-

 _THUMP!_

Suddenly, it was then an exceptional throb progressed powerfully within Mio and Kanato's heart while holding hands. As this inexperience feeling was increasing into alarming, they quickly started to wrench off their hands and glided separate to the mark.

 _Poof!_

As this occurred, Yui became immediately terrified and began to run to Mio while saying directly,"Suzuki-san! Are you okay?!"

As Yui had stated, Mio sat there with full of suspicion and alarming expression when she stared at the purple-headed young guy who sat toward her. As she did, she said hesitated, "W-what just happened?"

When Mio had stated, Yui however, acted confused when she heard the hazel-eyed girl saying that. As she did, she then looked at Kanato who sat there by him own.

From that moment, Kanato's expression filled with terrific and dismay as he shivered like a mad savage while glancing at Mio. When he did, he stammered,"W-Who…are you..?"

As the purple-eyed young guy said it so, it was then Yui's worried was rising within her when she had ensured that something wasn't normal at all. So in the same moment, she stretched her hand from Mio's back and said tenderly, " Kanato-kun-"

"No!" But then, Yui was all at once halted when Kanato cried fearfully and began to back himself away from the girls while hugging his teddy very tightly. As he did while continued to stare at Mio, he spoke, "I don't know who you are or how you were doing with that thing to me! Please..." Suddenly, he began to run away from Yui and Mio while screaming horrified," Don't try to come any closer to me ever again!"

When he did that, Yui cried out, "Kanato-kun! Wait!"

But it was too late because that imperative vampire had already escaped from both of the girls.

From that moment, Yui sat there in a stillness spirit together with Mio and scarcely gathered what she observed from that midnight. However, for the first time in her life, nobody had ever done something incredible but Mio by intervening Kanato from attacking Yui. It was very scary but at the same time relieved that she got no injuries at all. But also, she was very wondered about how Kanato could be so extremely scared of Mio. Moreover, how Mio was doing that thing as he mentioned? However, it was getting too complicated for Yui to think about the fact of secrecy.

Xxx

It was now a half hour later since the argument scene between Mio and Kanato broke off and it became the memorable event after that. Since Yui didn't see any sign of where the hysteric guy did go, she took her chance to lead Mio to the nurse office and let her rest. Meanwhile, when they were sitting on the fresh-made bed, Yui asked gently, "How do you feel now, Suzuki-san?"

As the blonde girl had asked, Mio responded uneasily," Better, I think. Thanks for helping me and I'm sorry for making a grief for you."

When her close friend had stated, Yui responded perspiring," No, don't apologize for that. You didn't do anything wrong. Besides, it's just that Kanato-kun can easily be frustrated if he doesn't get anything he wishes for and-" At that moment, Yui halted her statement when her memory flew back when Kanato's fearfulness expression was showing off after being touched by Mio. However, as the picture couldn't vanish from Yui's flashback, it was then she needed to say, "Kanato-kun seemed so very scared from that time when you saved me. I was wondering how that happened, anyway."

As the blonde girl said that so, Mio replied without looking at Yui, "Why do you wanna know about that bastard's business?"

As the sepia-headed asked that, it was then Yui distinguished that it was a bad idea to ask directly, she apologized, "I-I'm sorry, I was only-"

"No, it fine. I'm the only one who involved saying such a stupid thing. But, if I have to say this in honest, I have actually dedicated a thing about his personal perspective." Mio said as she halted Yui's statement.

Hearing Mio saying that Yui asked, "What do you mean?"

As she had asked, Mio replied,"Well you may not get it, but for an utter fact I-" At that moment, Mio clenched her fists as she continued to explain, "I think I saw his past."

Blinking as Yui did of hearing her close friend saying that, she uttered,"You saw his past?"

Nodding in indeed as Mio replied simply, "Yeah, and it was a wicked one."

When the sepia-headed girl had stated, it was then Yui when she once more remembered Kanato when he mentioned about earlier. So she took out of her question once more dubiously,"Is it stupid if I ask a question about how you saw Kanato-Kun's memory?"

As the gentle girl asked her question, Mio looked up at the ceiling lights and answered,"According to my assuming, I think that the event sent me back to where his incidents start from his childhood."

When the hazel-eyed girl had said it, Yui needed to puzzle,"childhood?"

When the pink-eyed girl did, Mio kept glancing on the lamps reflecting in her eyes as she replied, "Yeah. To tell you the straight, I saw a beautiful woman with long purple hair in his past. She wore a black dress and had green eyes. She looks a bit strange, though. But for an odd reason, I think that woman was somehow important for him."

As Mio had pointed out the central fact, it was then the realization hit on the head when Yui was recalling that woman who was none other than she knew it was the triple brothers' severe mother, Cordelia. As Yui remembered the vampire woman who transplanted her heart into Yui's body, she clenched her hands together while the worrying grew inside of her. However, thinking back when Yui committed suicide for a reason to remove Cordelia from her heart and saving the brothers-

"Komori-san, what's wrong?" at that moment, it was Mio who spoke to her as she gave a concerned expression.

Blinking as Yui did when she looked at the sepia-headed girl, she answered flinched, "Oh, sorry. I only remembered that woman you just mentioned."

As Yui said it, it was then Mio had a feeling that she needed to ask, "Do you know about her, Komori-san?"

As certain as the pink-eyed girl was while nodding, she replied,"That woman was Kanato-Kun's mother."

Dumbfounded as Mio was of hearing the pink-eyed girl saying that, she puzzled, " That woman was Kanato's mother?"

As the sepia-headed girl asked dumbfounded, Yui replied, "Yes. She abused him and his brothers when they were young. That's why he his psychic is unstable if you think about that."

As Yui explained so, it was then the discontent atmosphere spread in this moment when Mio sat there and started to consider that it did make sense for her when her close friend had mentioned about the fact of Kanato. Even though she really hated him due to his bad manners and for attacking Yui, she couldn't help but feel sorry for him for letting him get through of his life. As Mio did do, it was then she decided to break the silence by saying," But you know. There is something worse than being raised by his mother."

When Mio said it so, Yui uttered, "eh?"

As the spirit became further into intricate, Mio continued to explain, "When I was in Kanato's past, I remember it was cold and dark rainy night. Meantime, I discovered that woman was laying on a rose garden all wetting and covered in splendid of blood... like she's being killed by someone earlier." As Mio remained to explain the exposed incident, she once more clenched her fist tightly as her shoulder was beginning to shake when the frightful was coming, "and when I saw Kanato discovering her death, he did something harrow."

While hearing Mio saying so nervous, Yui asked, "What happened?"

When the blonde girl asked her question, Mio placed her hand on the face while she could never ignore what she memorized, she answered,"He burned her..."From that moment, she felt how the amount of terror overcrowded while remembering the burning corpse while the fire blazed in the air in the wet weather.

Hearing the sepia-headed girl saying so horrified, it was then Yui felt how shocked she was from that moment, she stated shortly. "That's horrible…"

"I know, talk about being followed that hell side story," Mio said as she signed.

"I see what you are pointing at," Yui replied as she certainly was thinking about the triples past when they tended to be very close together until now. When she did, she began to ask doubtfully, "Hey Suzuki-san. Who gave you that sort of power to see people's mind?"

When the gentle girl asked, Mio pulled down her hand and answered, "It's complicated to say exactly how. But all I remember was that letter I got from the Hunter who announced me to begin here. I wasn't capable of understanding at first. But then after when I signed the letter, it was then Kami-san appeared nowhere and pronounced me that it wanted to kill me for an unknown reason that I no longer will be a human being without any clues."

Hearing her close friend saying that, Yui was in silence when she was thinking about the note that her close friend told from last night. However, as far as Yui started to learn what Mio had mentioned about the letter, she assumed that it may have a connect with the mysterious man from her dream when he called her Eve. As she did-

"Komori-san?", sudden it was her close friend, Mio who spoke while giving a perplex expression. "You seems so quiet so immediate. Is everything okay?"

As Mio had asked, Yui winced and replied, "Oh, I'm sorry. I just... I was only thinking about one thing when you mentioned about the note from the Hunter."

As Yui did, Mio needed to ask,"How come?"

As Mio was waiting for her close friend to speak, Yui grabbed her skirt and responded, "You see. When you said about that Kami-san will kill you, I was starting to think about something that the letter is maybe connecting to my dream I had this evening."

Hearing the pink-eyed girl saying that, Mio uttered, "your dream?"

Nodding correctly, Yui continued to the explanation for her close friend while looking down, "I dreamed that I was waking up under a beautiful tree." Remembering in detail as Yui exploded in her illusion, she remained to tell Mio,"Meanwhile, I heard a strange voice who said that I had been born to the new Eve."

"Eve?" Mio puzzled as she didn't get the point of what her close friend was saying. So she proceeded to attentional listen.

Yui answered simply, "Yes. That person was telling me that he wanted to entrust to me and that my bloo-" At that moment, she paused her statement when she realized that mentioning about being objected by her blood would be a bad idea. However, it would be dreadful to let Mio discover about her cursed and dreadful circumstances night with vampirism Sakamakis.

"Bloo...What? What happened next?" Being interrupted when Mio recited as she wanted to inspect to learn the case from Yui.

As she did, Yui chose to hide the truth and said instead," I'm sorry, but that's all that I remember in my dream before I woke up."

As Yui had said it so, it was then a discrete atmosphere was flowing in the room and for the girls.

Mio was sitting in silence and didn't understand what was going on. However, first, the threat letter which announced her that she would be killed by the Hunter and now what her close friend had told her about that being awake to the new Eve. Just what was going on Mio thought to herself and signed. When she did, she looked down and said in secrecy tone, "Life surely are interesting when it's unnatural, huh?"

"Eh?" Puzzled as Yui was when she looked at the hazel-eyed girl, she wondered, "What unnatural, Suzuki-san?"

As she did, it was then Mio shook her head and settled herself to say," Nothing. I was just talking to myself a little.", then in another moment, Mio rose up from the bed and turned to her close friend with a smile, then she said, "Now, let's go."

At that moment, Yui didn't understand what Mio was doing, so she asked, "What... What about you?"

"I'm fine now. Thanks to you who took care of me, I'm able to stand on my legs again." At that moment, she looked up at the clock and remarked, "Oh, if I have to say this more, our break will end so soon."

As Mio said it so, it was then Yui looked at the clock and became stunned when she didn't notice a less how long they have spent in the nurse officer in such a countless time."Whoa, you're right! We better hurry up before our next lesson will start." Quickly, Yui jumped off the bed, took her school bag. Then, she said, "Let's get moving, then."

As the pink-eyed girl replied, Mio responded,"Yeah, let's hurry before you get busted by your teacher for being so late, though."When the hazel-eyed girl said so, she was starting to laugh off while blushing pink of her joke.

As the hazel-eyed girl did it, it was then Yui started to giggle as well and replied innocent, "If that goes for you too."

As the two girls began to leave the nurse officer, the content atmosphere started to bloom while the two of them were chattering and laughing without any speculative activity could restrain them. As they were in the happiness state, the two of them were hoping that nothing could reverse them into another offense.

Xxx

"Alright, what do you think? Should we separate here?", it was Mio who asked as they were standing outside of Yui's classroom.

Being thankful as Yui was while replying,"It would be okay. Thanks for following me to my classroom, Suzuki-san. It means so a lot."

As Yui said it, Mio replied gradually,"You're welcome. What else could happen if you didn't have my company?" As she did so, it was then the hazel-eyed girl gave a cunning look to Yui and mocked, "Or could it be that you're too scared to face strangers, am I wrong?"

As Mio did so, Yui went in annoyance mood as she didn't think it wasn't funny at all, she said willing,"That's not I wasn't supposed to been thankful for that, geez!"

When Yui was saying that so, Mio made out a big laugh of seeing Yui's poking cheeks. When she did, she replied as she restrained her giggling,"Just kidding. Just kidding!" As shortly Mio opened her eyes and glanced through the classroom, she noticed that it was none other than Kanato who sat alone and looked unamused back at her while he held his teddy tightly. In the same moment, Mio dropped her smile and said seriously,"But you know, I bet that you'll not be okay while he's attending your classroom."

As Mio mentioned, Yui looked back and saw Kanato in the classroom. As she did so, it was then Yui started to feel considered about him when she replied,"I guess I'll be, but probably not tonight.

As the blonde girl stated so, Mio replied as she kept glancing irritated at the hysteric guy, "If only that asshole doesn't make anything crazier physical stuff on you, though."

As the sepia-headed girl stated that, it was then Kanato looked away from the girls and comfortably wrapped his teddy more tightly.

When he did it, Mio decided to stop looking at him as well and then said, "Guess I need to go back to my classroom as well, but I'll be back after my lesson has ended. Just wait for me, okay?"

As Mio said it so, Yui responded, "Okay, I'll be waiting for you after my lesson has ended. Goodbye, Suzuki-san." When she had said it, she started to head to her classroom-

 _Grab!_

"Wait, Komori-san!"

From that moment, it was then Yui halted by being grabbed by Mio's hand. As Yui felt the warmth of Mio, she glanced at the hazel-eyed girl confused and needed to ask, "Suzuki-san, What's the matter?"

When her close friend had asked, Mio spoke nervously, "Umm… You see. I was thinking on this Friday..." Then she asked, "Would you like to come earlier?"

As bewilder as Yui was when she heard Mio asking that question, so she perplexed, "You want me to come earlier?"

Nodding as Mio did, she replied," Yes. The thing is… There is something I need to tell you. Something very important" When Mio said, she clenched Yui's hand a bit tightly and asked again, "So, will you please do that for me? Now on Friday?"

When Mio had stated, Yui stared at her for a moment, but then she decided to reply, "Okay, I make sure that I am in no time on Friday. I promise."

Hearing her close friend saying that, Mio felt instantly astounded. When she did, she smiled and replied,"Thank you." when she had said thank you, she let go of Yui's hand and move her feet and said while waving her hand,"I see you later!"

Nodding as Yui was waving back, she replied continent, "Yeah, we do! Be careful!" then she began to attend to her classroom

As same as for Mio when she ran fast like a wind in the hallway, her heart pounded savagery as she panted as much as she could to catch her breath. In the same moment, the thoughts were starting to taking over her when she was beginning to think about the now coming weekday to tell her close friend the path of desolation. Although that she made that promise, she was in wonder...

Xxx

When Yui had arrived at her classroom, all the students settled themselves being busy to chat and laugh together as they were waiting for their next lesson to start. From that moment, Yui looked at Kanato when he sat on his chair and made no eye contact to her while holding his teddy into him. While a number of worries attended within Yui when she wasn't certain about how Kanato's mood had changed, she had no choice but decided to go talking to him.

When Yui had reached to Kanato's desk, she held her hands to her chest and asked gently,"H-hey, Kanato-kun... How are you doing?"

But Kanato remained silent and didn't turn his gaze to Yui while still hugging his teddy.

As the misgiving atmosphere devoted further, Yui felt how uncomfortable it became while seeing Kanato not giving an answer. So she gave another try to speak his name, "Kanato-kun?"

As Yui did do, it was then the restless started to break when Kanato spoke disobliging to her as he still didn't look into her eyes,"Why are you asking such an insensible thing to me?"

As he did so, Yui was trying to say find some word to explain,"Um, well…It's just-"

But when she was trying to get her word out, she got distracted when Kanato said shortly,"Go."

Hearing the purple-eyed young guy saying that, Yui went in perplex. At that time she started to utter in worried," But-"

Then she got interrupted again by Kanato when he demanded with his yanked tone as his shoulder were starting to shake,"Just leave me alone. Please."

As he said it so, it was then Yui saw how shaking he still was while thinking about the unbelievable fight with Mio. So she decided to give up instead and replied, "O-okay." when she did, she then walked away from Kanato.

After Yui had left Kanato alone, she went to her chair and settled down. When she did, she took out of her books and pencils to prepare for the tonight's lesson. At the same moment, she began to think about what she had promised to Mio about the upcoming weekday. However,-

"What's on your mind, Yui?"

At that moment, Yui blinked and looked up to her classmate and replied, "Oh. Hey, Minori. How are you doing?"

"Nothing is regretting me at all. Unless that I'm still in the tense of my unfinished math homework." Minori replied as she sighed and smiled awkwardly. "Even when it comes to deal my mom's blaming at my brother for being so irresponsible and ignorance at his school. Thanks to her, I wasn't able to concentrate on working on math and I'm positive that I will definitely be blamed by the teacher again."

As Minori said it so, it was then Yui chuckled as she corrected, "No Minori. I don't think that you will be blamed for tonight."

When Yui spoke, Minori placed her hand on her hip while giving a doubtful expression to Yui like she didn't believe her, she asked, "Yeah, right? How do you know about that, Yui?"

When Minori asked, Yui replied,"Because our teacher mentioned that our deadline moved to the next week during the last lesson when you were absent. So I think there's a lot of time for you to do your homework in no time."

Wait, are you serious? Minori surprisedly asked Yui.

"Yes," Yui replied as she smiled.

As the blonde girl did so, it was then the girl started to realize that Yui wasn't joking at all while she shared some tears, she replied, "Yui. Oh, thank you so much. You really saved my life. Like Jesus would do."

"Anytime, Minori. Everybody needs a God for sure when it comes to an emergency." Yui responded as she chuckled.

Since the lesson hasn't begun yet, Yui was into her time by talking to her classmate as she was close to. While the smiling and laughing combined with a bright mood, Yui felt infinitely better and comfortable. Despite her nightfall fate with vampires, she was happy that she made one close friend who had a faith in her.

While the conversation proceeded to bloom at the girls, Ayato sat at his desk and glanced over when his prey was having fun while talking to other people. While he did, he felt a bother and irritated mood grew inside of him when he thought about the hazel-eyed girl. However, after he discovered the pink-eyed girl's intrigue of being with Mio as he did see her from the beginning, he considered the hazel-eyed girl was already his threat. He really wanted to entirely shred the sepia-headed girl apart so badly for being a thief. But he couldn't do it because he had promised to wait for Reiji to handle the research about Mio's value… Even so, that made Ayato even more irritated and hoped that Reiji could hurry up his investigation so soon as possible so that the green-eyed guy could intend to do anything to keep Mio away from the blonde girl...


	9. Chapter 9: The Acceleration

It was some days later since the incident occurred with Kanato and Mio. From that night, the hysteric guy started to avoid Yui for the rest of the event as she wasn't persuaded and expected that he would do so unusually. In any event, the blonde girl was able to continue to be Mio's company without any issues around her. While spending her time with the sepia-headed girl by chattering and laughing, Yui realized something that she hadn't thought about it for a long time in her life. However, the more Yui was getting along with Mio, the more she was starting open up how much fun she had spent her time in school. Furthermore, she was getting more and more comfortable too. Not only with Mio but herself as well. At the following night, Yui declared Reiji about leaving earlier home now on Friday. By coming up some deceive explanation, Reiji accepted Yui's request.

So the next day, Yui was sitting in the limousine on her way to school with a relaxing smile. She looked through of a sketch block as she had borrowed it from Mio another day ago. Turning to next page, it was a beautiful drawing of jellyfishes swimming beneath a rainbow in a blue sky. While seeing the blue sky, it reminded Yui how much she missed to see the blue sky in reality. She wanted to go back to the human world and feel free again as a human being. As soon as she had escaped from the Sakamakis of course, she will get her chance to get through the dusk and see the daylight again. While still blooming of content of her close friend's marvelous talented drawing with fastidious details, she murmured, " So pretty..."

"What's so pretty, may I ask?" At that moment, it was none other than Reiji who spoke while glancing at Yui with his serious expression. This time, it was more than just ordinarily act.

Seeing the black/purple young guy, Yui responded nervously, "S-sorry, I was only-"

But when she was about to explain, "Tch! I can't believe in hell." It was Ayato who spoke with his irritated mood as he remained to say. "I was having an awesome dream about being crowned to a king and governed the whole world. But then some he-ass ruined it by waking me up as purpose!" As bitter as Ayato was, he turned his head to Yui and demanded, "Oi, Chichinashi! Do you have any story why we were called out so god damn earlier?"

Being asked by the rapidly reddish brown-headed guy, Yui became tensed while glancing at his flame eyes. However, she didn't want to reveal the truth about her agree with Mio since she had sworn to arrive. So she tried to come up some liar answer, "T-the thing is that I forget something to do for the deadline today so I thought it would be good to be there in no time."

"Huh?" Confused as Ayato reacted when he didn't get the point, he stated, "Where did you get that stupid topic thing from? Nobody had announced that the deadline was today. Are you trying to fuzz us?"

As Ayato mentioned it, it was then the value of distress was falling for Yui when she responded restlessly, "Of course not, I was-"

"I don't think your hassle stories would distinguish on us so easily." Right now, it was Reiji who halted while giving a cold look on Yui.

At that moment, Yui sweated as she was more troubled about Reiji's openly acknowledgment. This was absolutely bad she thought to herself about what was going to happen while looking at Ayato carefully as she needed to.

At the same moment, Ayato still had a doubtful look while glimpsing at Yui for a short moment. But then his uncertain started to fade away when he assumed what was the real commotion… and he didn't like it. So he asked Reiji as he wanted to know, "What do you know about this, Reiji?"

As the green-eyed guy had asked so, Yui became more and more worried as she ascertained how the council president student would basically make a response to Ayato. Attempting to stop them by saying, " Um, no that's just-"

"Well, it is obvious that her planning is perhaps to see that disgraceful woman. Or rather to say this more clearly, a girl who is a 1st-year student and appears to be 16 years old and attend next to your classroom named, Suzuki Mio." When he explained the reason, he glanced at Yui for and said, "Am I right, Yui? Or am I only speaking the wrong case?"

As Reiji replied it so, a quantity of bothered feeling increase within Yui when the mark was hit. From that moment, this stage had bridged into a repulsive progress.

At that moment, it was then Laito joined in the conversation while smirking regularly,"Hmm, I guess that make sense now you are saying this, Reiji. It really relates the reason why we were ordered to head out this morning in the first place. Must be pretty bold of you for looking up with somebody else from us, bitch-chan, fufu."

Furious of knowing the exactness, it was then Ayato glanced at Yui with his blazing temper, "I knew it something was behind! Alright, chichinashi time to speak up. Who is that damn brat and why is she after you anyway!?"

As the troublemaker did so, Yui winced nervously as she tried to protest, "N-no! I don't anything about her, really!"

"Ugh, why can't you stop being so freaking noisy?" From that moment, an annoying groan sound caused by none other but just the youngest brother, Subaru Sakamaki. Consists of a black school blazer jacket with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Underneath the blazer jacket, he had a ripped black shirt near the bottom as same as a while ripping one underneath the black.

Subaru had a necklace with a key as well as he wore an armband at the right hand. Appears with bloody red eyes and his hair color tended white with pink tips. His bangs are parted to the right that his eye covered it.

"Oi, don't exaggerate now! Can't you see that this is a serious shit involving us right now!?" Ayato said irked while looking at his little brother. When he did-

"Actually, Subaru do have the point there, Ayato." At the another moment, it was the indifferent oldest vampire, Shu Sakamaki who leaned back and slept while listening to classical music as usual with his MP3 player attached to a wire which was wrapped around his neck with his earphones in his ears. He had a curly blonde hair and his eyes were light blue.

His uniform consists the same with black jacket and pants but he let the jacket drape it over his shoulder. He wore a beige sweater and a white shirt unbuttoned and he had a pair of brown shoes.

"What the hell, Shuu!? What makes you always be so carelessness?" Ayato said as he glanced annoyed at the blonde vampire guy.

As the reddish-brown headed said it so, Shu said unattractively, "I don't really care so much about that girl what she called, but I'm saying is just as the fact that hitting on someone wouldn't make any change. Besides, you shouldn't do it."

When the blonde vampire guy explained it, Ayato made out his 'tch' sound and became even more irritated but also disappointed.

"Come to think it. About what Reiji mentioned about that girl who seems to be attractive with Bitch-chan." It was Laito who spoke while considering a case that wretch his mind, he stated, " Was it about a boy who originally was murdered for being appointed by the letter which had a rumor about vampires?"

Hearing Laito saying that drove attention to Yui, she puzzled curious, " A rumor?"

As Yui said it, Reiji said, " Now you said it Laito, it lets me start to consider that each the letter and that disgraceful woman must have a combination for the hunter. However, in order to eliminate vampires like us, I do think that the only goal that guy is apparently doing on the first step of obtaining his mission to the girl. Afterward, he gives her a hint if she doesn't do as he orders her, he would eventually kill her."

At that moment, neither of brothers was feeling comfortable when they believed what they didn't want to think that was true.

For once, Yui felt that she needed to break the silence by asking, "Um. I'm sorry, Reiji-san. But why would Suzuki-san do such a thing when she doesn't know so much about her letter? And what kind of 'rumor' are you're all consider about?"

"You don't know?" It was Shuu who said while his eyes were closed and remained to explain, " The rumor says: 'Once a vampire is receiving a letter from the unknown hunter, it will be destroyed by a pole through the heart.' something like that..." When he resumed his explaining, he said, "If you think clearly, you'll see that the letter is leaving some sort of message to you that is declaring a 'dead end."

As the explanation was done, Yui was very doubtful when she wonder why the letter would give a mission to her close friend. However, it was prominently impossible for her to ascertain such a thing that Mio would be a fraud. She didn't want to believe that. Yet, why would Mio do such a thing to murder someone? As soon as she discovered the expansion, she needed to add another question, "So who was the boy you are talking about, anyway? Is he-"

"As you are suspecting that he was not just a normal human being but a vampire? Yes." It was Reiji who made a fixing report to Yui. As he did so, he resumed declaring, " Though he received that letter from the Hunter, he was too naive like you to understand that it was a treat. As I think this further about the boy, his name was as I recall Masaru Kaede."

"Oh, I think I remember him. He was part of those pity slaves for Karlheinz back in the Demon World." Laito said as his memory started to expand," I used to play with him back when we were younger.

"You know him, Laito-kun?" Yui asked.

"Yup. He was pretty shy like you. But he was also smart as well. When things get complicated, he could recently resolve them without a problem. Too bad that Kaede-kun's life came to an end if only that inferior guy didn't intend to trick him by sending that note, though. If only..." At that moment, his statement stopped while dropping his smile when a picture viewed of remembering how his childhood was comprised of delightful time when he played with his buddy. Meanwhile, the feeling was patching of blues, he realized that the good time was no longer there.

As wonder as Yui was while seeing Laito covering his face expression, she asked, "Laito-kun..?"

After a moment of silence, it was then Laito's returned with his general smile while looking at Kanato instead, "What do you think, Kanato-kun?"

Sitting there while not paying any attention to Laito, Kanato was remarkably silenced while hugging his teddy into him.

As Kanato did, Laito then spoke again, "Hello? Kanato-kun. Weren't you listening to me?"

At the same moment, Ayato turned his shoulder and noticed Kanato's different mood as he never did know it ahead, so he stated, "Come to think of it, I haven't heard him speaking so much for a long time me neither." As he stated it, he then questioned to his hysteric brother, "Oi, Kanato. Did you meet that girl who is attending 1st year other days ago?"

As Ayato's inquest was put, Kanato ultimately answered without looking up, "Yes, I did. Why do you wanna know about her?"

Irritated as Ayato felt of not having any explanation from his brother, he demanded "Why? That's what I was going to ask you What's the case with that girl? What happened?"

Looking at the hysteric young guy worried, Yui ascertained how bad felt for Kanato by being directed by Ayato, so she looked at the green-eyed guy and said tensed," Um... Ayato-kun.. I don't think Kanato-kun doesn't want to talk about it right now."

Quickly Ayato turned his rage mood to Yui and demand, "What?!"

As he did, it was then Kanato declared in an irritated mood, "You hear her, Ayato. I don't any clue and don't wanna talk about what happened or how! So please stop making those discreet questions to me and leave me alone."

As the hysteric guy claimed his track-

 _Screeeech_!

Suddenly, the car began to drive crazy like in no control.

Everyone's reaction was like:

"What the fuck is happening!?"

"Kyaaa!"

"Gah!"

"Uuaaahhh!"

At once when everybody went in reaction-

 _Whoosh!_

Suddenly, flying up in the sky and-

 _BOOOM!_

At once, smoking in the air as the fire was glowing uncontrollable and dominant right on the tree.

Fortunately, none of the brothers was in any harm, especially Yui who was carried by Ayato's arm while flying.

When they had landed safely on the mark, Subaru questioned as he looked at the flame, "What just happened to the driver?"

As the white-haired guy had made out of his question, Yui stated perplexed while letting go of Ayato's arms, "Who could possibly do that?"

"Please, don't be absurd." It was Reiji who stated as he continued to say, "This car was driven by a familiar."

As the black/purple- the haired guy has stated so, it was then Shu needed to admit," Look like it was no accident."

"Then who was it?", Kanato asked doubtfully.

At that moment, when the entire confusion was spreading further in the air about the accident like it never did happen before, it was Laito glanced up at the sky and stated,"Perhaps it's those guys faults."

As all of the brothers and Yui looked directly up, it was then they discovered that it was none other but four young guys who were on top of a big mountain at that midnight.

Starring as the atmosphere was combined with full of loathing and uncertain in the darkness, the Sakamakis began to sense that they didn't like assume what those mysterious guys were.

"Oi! Who the hell are you?!" It was Ayato who demanded as he took some step forward.

As the reddish-brown headed guy did so, no answer did arrive from either of the guys while remaining to glimpse down at the Sakamakis. Until something started to happen when one was saying, ..ve.."

As for Yui who was still glancing up at the strangenesses guy-

"Eve."

Surprising, it was the only reaction on Yui when she suddenly began to sense the guy when he said that name. Could it be-

 _Fhoosh_

Sudden, the wind blew towards the mountains with smoke where the guys were standing-

So quickly Ayato demanded, "Oi!"

As he did, when the wind blew away the smoke, the guys were already gone. For some reason, they seemed to have escaped.

Standing there as the brothers sensed the presence, it was then they understood what impact it would lead them to.

"Who were they?" Yui asked.

As she did, Kanato said in a serious tone" Their scent..."

As the purple-eyed guy did, Subaru said, "It stinks."

While holding his hat, Laito said without irresolute, "It would seem like they're like us."

Confused as Yui was when she asserted, "You mean..."

At that, it was then Reiji interrupted by adding, "Indeed. However, it seems like they are not purebloods."

As the reddish-eyed guy made a correction, Shu said simply, "This might get bothersome."

As the blue-eyed vampire guy stated so, it was then Ayato had a wicked smirk when he said impressed, "I see. So this is a declaration of war. That sounds fun to me."

As for Yui who still was thinking about the 'Eve' thing as she had heard it from familiar when she associated with her dream. Although, this was the reality that Yui would soon be following the sequence of those dividing puzzles around her...


	10. Chapter 10: The Enquiry

Mio stood at the entrance and waited for her close friend to arrive soon at this midnight while having her paper block and pen on her hands. But she wasn't feeling motivated enough to draw when she began to think about the prevailing week that it had been what it seems like... weird.

Remembering firstly the utter letter that she got from the hunter. However, when it announced her to sign in order to start at night school, she thought that it was all because of her grades improvement. But then, when she heard the rumor of the boy who truly was a vampire by the letter, it wasn't only an utter letter. Rather, it was a signal for the death threat!

Secondly reflecting, when she had an unexpected encounter with Yui for the first time back in the church. In addition, after had learned about Yui's sickness when she fainted on the floor, Mio noticed how much the blonde girl graciously appreciated the grapefruit sugar cube. Filling with warmth and passion as the two of them was having a good time together by chatting and laughing, it was then Mio understood that she wasn't lonely anymore. Everything was so refreshing.. Until the following night when Mio confirmed what she didn't believe not only herself but her close friend who was also in danger.

Thirdly as she did recall, the specific power that made Mio able to feel characters' aura. Also, seeing people's past once she touched someone's skin like she did on the hysteric guy while attempting to save her precious close friend several days ago. As nervous as Mio was while remembering the feeling of his hand-

 _Vroom!_

Suddenly, the thoughts faded away when Mio saw the limousine coming. She assumed that it was Yui who had finally arrived in time. Quickly packing down the block and the pencil in her big turquoise bag and closed the zipper. When the car door opened, she saw directly Yui Komori climbing out the limousine. Being happily while waving her hand, she called out, "Komori-san!"

Hearing her close friend calling her, Yui turned directly to Mio as she was feeling happy for seeing her. She ran toward the hazel-eyed girl as she needed to get away from the Sakamakis, she greeted,"Suzuki-san! Hi! Did I keep you waiting?"

When the blonde girl asked her question, Mio shook her head and responded delightful, "No, not at all. I just came for a minute ago.

Climbing out, it was then Ayato's anger emerged when he saw instantly Mio being with Yui as he enforced his movement to-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, it became absolutely quiet. All the brothers and the girls shifted their head to the person who screamed as they didn't know it was none other than Kanato. However, trembling as the amount of frightened and panic was filled while glancing at the sepia-headed girl as he wasn't awaited to see, he stumbled, "Yo-you again?"

At that moment, as tensed as Yui was when she glanced at Kanato while her memory sent back to where it occurred. However when her close friend saved her from Kanato and spoke about the power that enabled Mio to see people's recalling like she did on Kanato. Despite that, Kanato kept his distance from Yui ever since that incident happened. Although that, she had a bad feeling what it was-

"What do you think it looks like if I didn't attend?" At that moment, the images were interrupted when Mio spoke while glancing seriously at Kanato.

When that happened, Yui grasped her hands to her chest when she waited for the next movement of her close friend. Even though, she didn't know if she would like this since this was their second time to confront each other.

As frightenedly as Kanato began to back himself away, he demanded, "Pl-please! Don't you dare come near me! I will. I will-" but then, his word didn't reach out when the anxious and terror was swelling so badly. While embracing his favorite teddy into his arm and staring at Mio, he was so scared he didn't know how to step up for himself any longer.

As he did, Mio adjusted, "Don't think like I'm some sort of person who would hurt you just in that case. Besides, you shouldn't."

As silence as the brothers were while they hardly recognized what was going on between Kanato and the sepia-headed girl. However, the more the question was spreading around them, the more complicated it became.

As the brothers did so, Yui stood there and watched while a number of worries were rising inside of her. However, seeing Mio judging on the purple-eyed young guy, it was too hard to be capable of enduring to watch.

While seeing Mio giving her threat look to Kanato in the ominous atmosphere, he shook his head and hesitantly said, "N-no. You're misunderstanding, Mio-san. Yui-san and I was only having a little deal and-"

"And you took out of your movement by hurting Komori-san. Is that what you called 'a little deal"?" As Mio interrupted Kanato's speak as she corrected the fact.

As Mio did it so, Kanato froze while the panicking started to grow even more. At the same moment, he was dragging himself down on the mark and responded," That's not true. I just wanted to have somebody's help to do my favor." While remaining statement, it was then his voice yanked as he shed some tears when he said, "But even so, there is nobody who doesn't care a less about me. Nobody."

As he did so, Yui's eyes were reflecting gloomily while hearing Kanato crying. Even if he did the horrible thing to her so long, she did understand that Kanato didn't mean to hurt her.

" Really... Is that what you've been concerned about for a whole life?" At that moment, Yui's mind was suddenly interrupted when Mio said it.

As Mio did, Yui said, "Suzuki-san... I-"

But when her word didn't come out, Mio looked at Yui with a concerned face and said,"I know, Komori-san. Me too..."

As she did, Yui looked at Mio as she remained in silent when Mio decided to restrain her statement when she turned to Kanato,"Anyway, as I know you. Your name is Kanato, right?"

As Mio had asked, Kanato nodded as he needed to admit while still crying, he said, "Y-yes. That's right. That's my name. Why are you asking me that?"

When Kanato asked, Mio explained, " Kanato. There is something that I wanna ask you some question and you have to be honest while answering those, alright?" When Mio stated, she proceeded to the investigation, " When you mentioned that you wanted to have somebody to understand you. How did you mean exactly, Kanato?"

At that moment when Mio had made out her question, Kanato responded on, "Attention. I just wanted to have someone's attention."

Hearing the hysteric guy saying that Mio suspicious as she didn't think that Kanato's answer was enough. So she needed to ask properly, "Why if I may ask?"

Hearing her asking that question, Kanato replied while continued weeping,"Because... I'm scared.. to be inappropriate." As the purple-eyed young guy pointing out, he remained his explanation while pressing his teddy into him more tightly when his faulty memories flashed back, "Ever since my childhood, I wanted to be part of people of believed on me and cared about my feelings. Even what it consists to be like... sad..., happy..., angry... all of those feelings. But still, no matter how much people are thinking ... they just don't perceive me as a person but some sort of object to them. No matter how much they're my deception... It's just hurt to be hurt by everybody. That's why I… I-" But then he didn't manage to finish his statement because the sorrow and fear were increasing and so he whined even harder he barely could breathe.

As the hysteric vampire guy did, it was then Mio needed to add another question,"What if anyone was the opposite of deception? What would you do?"

"I don't know.. I don't know what that means anymore.."

After he had stated, it was then Mio determined requested, "Then can you promise me that you'll never try to abuse people ever again, especially on Komori-san?"

When Mio asked, it was then Kanato oathed willingly, "I won't do that! I swear! I promise! But p-please just stay away from me." As he had sworn for Mio, he crawled into him further while remaining to cry out of his eyes when he no longer couldn't endure the pain inside of him.

When he did so, neither Yui or the brothers did say anything but only hearing Kanato sobbing himself out until Mio began to say shortly, "Thank you. That was the only thing I wanted to hear from you." As she said it, she grabbed Yui's hand and walked toward the school. But then they stopped when Mio realized to add her last word to Kanato, "Oh. Do you wanna know something, Kanato? Once you said it before. About when nobody doesn't see you as a person. I don't think you are thinking that way. Besides, the only one who doesn't see them as a person," Then Mio turned her head to kanato while saying out cruelly, "that is you."

Hearing Mio saying such a wrangle to Kanato, Yui looked at Kanato how he truly was in the pain as he was received. Even though, after all these average nights he did to her, she couldn't help but think to herself concerned, _"Kanato-kun. I'm sorry..."_

As the blonde girl did, it was then the sepia-headed girl claimed Yui's hand a bit tighter and looked at her face while saying shortly, "Let's go."

As Mio said it, Yui nodded, "Okay."

And so the two of girls began to take steps into school and left the brothers behind. As still as they held each other's hand, they received their victory.

Meanwhile, being speechless as Ayato felt how he was patched with loads of insecurity when he wasn't capable of understanding of his experience. What just did he saw? While still being in infinite silence, he peeped down when Laito attempted to comfort Kanato by patting the head and say, "There, there."

As the green-eyed guy did it, he then gazed at Reiji. At that moment, Ayato found out that the council president's eyes were depicted by composure but at the same time blazed. However, it made Ayato now suppose what it would possibly be in this complicated state like he didn't want to consider about...

Xxx

The moonlight reflected gorgeous at that night. As the two girls were finally at the rooftop all alone after they escaped from the vampire brothers, Yui looked at the moon as she was still in anxious for what befell Kanato. However, when Mio shockingly mentioned about the purple-eyed young guy and his meaningless movement, the thought stuck in the head and would never go away;

 _"Do you wanna know something, Kanato? Once you said it before. About when nobody doesn't see you as a person. I don't think you are thinking that way. Besides, the only one who doesn't see them as a person, that is you."_

Then another echo appears when Yui remembered Kanato saying;

 _"Ever since my childhood, I wanted to be part of people of believed on me and cared about my feelings. Even what it consists to be like... sad..., happy..., angry... all of those feelings. But still, no matter how much people are thinking ... they just don't perceive me as a person but some sort of object to them. No matter how much they're my deception... It's just hurt to be hurt by everybody. That's why I… I-"_

"What's in your mind, Komori-san?" At that moment, it was Mio who spoke she looked at Yui.

As Mio had asked, Yui glanced away from her close friend and needed to reply, "If I need to say honest, I was a bit regret to see Kanato-kun being down. I know he is guilty of harming the innocent, but still."

Hearing Yui saying that made Mio want to confess, "I know. But, sometimes somebody needs to take him up that consequence when it comes to taking some square with someone."

As the hazel-eyed girl said that, Yui chose to say, "Maybe..." then she decided to change the subject, "Say, what's the point to be here, Suzuki-san?"

As the blonde girl asked, Mio replied simply, "Alright." then she began to explain," As you can see, I have discovered a lot thing about Hunter's letter. However, I learned that his letter was the trick to impact me here at the Academy, you may know that already, right?"

As Mio had asked that question, Yui replied simply, "Of course I do. You told about that in the nurse office other days ago."

As Yui replied, Mio then said while smiling a bit, " I see. I'm glad that you remember it."

As the hazel-eyed girl said it, Yui replied as she smiled back, "I'm glad that I do. Besides, there's no way for me to forget about that thing. What else could it be with the letter?"

Hearing Yui asking that question, it was then Mio drop her smile as she realized importantly when she stated," Now you're asking me that, it settled me think further about why that letter has a link to Kami-san."

As the hazel-eyed girl said it so, Yui perplexed, "A link?"

As the pink-eyed girl had stated so, Mio replied, "Yes. After I signed that letter, Kami-san suddenly appeared and declared me that my fate would be changed. I thought at first that he meant my current circumstances, though. But then when I pondered about this subject further, it made me realized that he had something to do with vampires."

As Mio said the primary, it was then an amount of bewildered fulfilled inside of Yui while hearing Mio aimed about the vampires. However, it settled her see in view of what she had heard from Shuu back in the limousine that made sense,

 _"Once a vampire is receiving a letter from the unknown hunter, it will be destroyed by a pole through the heart."_

As the echo faded away, Yui was wondering about why the spirit ghost intended to do with vampires..., especially on the Sakamakis. So she needed so ask,"W- Why vampires?"

"I think that Kami-san wanted to kill those vampires because he thinks that they are his threat in the society," Mio said as she looked up at the moon as it reflected her eyes. Then she looked at Yui and stated, "I'm sorry for not telling you about the fact of the ghost's advancement. I totally forgot that his goal was to eliminate vampires."

As the hazel-eyed girl had stated, Yui then murmured her last name, "Suzuki-san."

As Yui did that, it was then Mio needed to ask bashfully, "A-anyway, Komori-san.. um.., I was thinking.. do you think you would..." as nervous as Mio was to react out her question, she asked, ".. help me to find the truth of... Kami-san's plan?"

Hearing Mio putting that question, it settled Yui to become disoriented of being requested. She baffled, "Me?"

Mio nodded and answered honestly, " I considered that working alone wouldn't gaining me enough to find the proof. So I was wondering if you could be my supporter so we could resolve the mystery together. Not for my life sake, but for you too." When Mio had explained it to Yui, she shyly said, " So... Will you cooperate with me?"

When Mio had asked her question, it was then Yui was silence for a moment as she didn't believe that she had been heard by being with her close friend's helper. She needed to ask, " Was that only thing you wanted to ask me about?

As the blonde had asked, it was then Mio needed to add, "Actually, there is one more that I wanna ask."

Hearing the sepia-headed girl saying that, Yui went in curious as she didn't expect Mio's another request, so she recited, "what one more, Suzuki-san?

When Yui had asked, Mio said nervously, "W-well, I… I was wondering... if you don't mind. Would you…" But then Mio paused when her cheeks blushed because she was very flustered to say it toward Yui.

While waiting for Mio's response, Yui couldn't help but recite wondering, "I would...?"

As the pink-eyed girl had asked, Mio held her hands tightly and stubbornly struggled to react out her words, "Would you…" Then she looked directly up to Yui and finally asked, "Would you like to be my friend?"

As the sepia-headed girl's question finally put, Yui blinked as she didn't suspect what she was just hearing, she perplexed marvelous, "F-friend...?"

As the pink-eyed girl had stated, Mio replied, "Yeah. I was realizing that we were getting along very well… If I have to say this honestly, I was a little nervous when I started here at first since I moved away from my mom. When the letter deceived me, I was so scared and unsure about what they were intending to do with me. I felt lost and alone. But when I met you back in the church, you made me realize that I wasn't alone. Thank you... for saving my life and for letting myself not to give up. Oh. if I have to say this once more, I really enjoyed being your company. I really did."

Hearing Mio saying, it was then Yui suddenly felt an astounding and warmth feeling growing inside of her. However, she had never been expected that someone like Mio who wanted to approve her. Despite the compose of being led to the line of darkness with the Sakamaki brothers' nuisance by being draining off her blood by their agony teeth in her vague circumstances, she just couldn't believe that this was happening for real. That someone wanted to be her friend!

At that moment, Mio recognized that she took out her movement too far. So she awkwardly chuckled and said, "I'm sorry... I don't why I said such a weird thing. I guess I'm a bit odd now, huh?"

As Mio stated so, it was then Yui shook her head and responded with a smile, "No. You're not. Besides, I was actually very surprised at hearing you saying so encourage I never being told by that before."

Mio gave a bewildered look to Yui when she asked, "What do you mean?"

When Mio had asked her question, Yui placed her hands on her chest and replied honestly, "Ever since my life changed into a habit like I didn't it want to accept it, I thought that I would never be able to see the light again. I felt so hopeless and lonely when I realized it myself that I no longer could struggle. But when I saw you taking your steps towards me and having our very genuine connection, you made me apprehended that I wasn't alone anymore me neither. Thank you, Suzuki-san. For helping me see the path of brightness again." As the blonde girl continued her explanation while the light remained to grow further, she then stated, " Oh, and yes. I would really like to become your friend."

At that moment, Mio's eyes widened as she felt her heart lighten up of hearing Yui accepting her request. As bewildering she was, she marveled "Really?"

Without any hesitation, Yui nodded while replying simply, "Really."

As the blonde girl said it, it was then the amazement advanced further inside of Mio as she couldn't comprise when her smiling started to show up and said, "Thank goodness. I was a little scared at the beginning when I thought that you were about to refuse but gosh I'm so relieved that you do want to be my friend."

As Mio stated, it was then Yui needed to admit to state while holding her hand on her chest and gently giggled, "Me too. I was a bit nervous as well but I'm glad that we compacted together."

"Yeah, Speaking off good. Now that we've set for us as one, it will be impossible for Kami-san for mocking girls like us." As Mio said it, she burst out her laugh.

As Mio did, Yui was laughing with full of delightful and peaceful spirit, she admitted, "Yeah. He better watches out for an exterior delirious person like you."

When the pink-eyed girl said it, Mio replied as she still grinned while blinking one eye, "Not just me. I'm pretty sure that he will have no chance to kick your wildflower neither." As Mio declared so, she then noticed something that something hit her, she said, "That's right."

Hearing Mio saying that Yui asked wondering, " What is it?"

"It just hit me that we should give each other a nickname now that we had becoming one." When Mio said it while giving Yui a constant smile, she asked, "So do have any idea what you are going to call me, Komori-san?"

When the sepia-headed girl asked, Yui didn't have many ideas of a good nickname, so she decided said, "I don't know if I have any good nickname for you but... what if I call you just... Mio? Is it okay?"

When the blonde girl asked, Mio glanced at Yui and questioned, "Is that all you want to call me?

As the hazel-eyed girl asked so, Yui sensed that her idea didn't sound so suitable for Mio, she asked nervously "Yeah. Is it bad?

When Yui had asked, Mio shook her head and replied, "No, not at all. I'm actually pleased that you wanted to use without any honorific. So it's fine by me." As the sepia-headed stated, she then asked, "So, what do you think I should give you a nickname?"

At that moment, Yui considered that she hadn't been called by a normal nickname, at least from the sakamakis of course, so she said, "I don't mind anything, as long as I'm fine with one."

When the pink-eyed girl said it so, it was then Mio began to come up a basic nickname which suited Yui pretty well, she said, "Then, how about Yui-chan?"

Hearing Mio saying it, a glowing smile opened when Yui thought how pleasant it was for being called that simply, she replied, "I love it."

At the same moment when Yui granted satisfied, it was then Mio needed to confess brightly, "Looks like this is the beginning of our friendship, huh?"

"I think so," Yui answered as she felt so hopeful.

When the blonde girl said it so, Mio replied shortly, "I see. So then." At that moment, it was then Mio reached her hand toward Yui to shake her hand, she replied happily to Yui, " Please, treat me kindly, Yui-chan!"

At that moment, gazing at Mio's hand waiting for the shaking. Yui smiled while stretching out her hand and grabbed Mio's hand and replied benevolently, "Yes. Me too. Be kind to me as well... Mio." A sparkle of faith atmosphere spread at this midnight while feeling the warmth of Mio's hand, it was then Yui understood that her destiny had recently led her into a light.

With an impact of warmth and happiness by smiling and laughing together, it was never too late for Yui and Mio to go off accepting their dark fate when a new ray of hope had already flowed through the darkness.

Watching the girls' radiance of their smile and over listening to their conversation, Ayato was hidden behind the open door and perceived everything that he had seen. Considering what he didn't want to let the inconvenience additional be in his way. Like letting his prey approve the hazel-eyed girl her. Beginning to leave the girls behind, he vanished muteness into the dark.

xxx

Standing at the downstairs as Laito saw Ayato returning from the rooftop, he greeted, "Welcome back, Ayato-kun. Did you find out any interesting clue from bitch-chan and that girl?"

But Ayato wasn't answering and kept still quit while passing through his brother and down to the hallway.

"Hallooo? The earth calls Ayato-kun. Did you hear me what I just ask you about?" At once, Laito called out the green-eyed young guy as he waved his hand.

At that moment, Ayato stopped walking when he heard the fedora-hatted young guy calling him. As he did so, he then said, "What?"

As Ayato stated so, Laito replied, " C'mon. Don't you think you can pretend like you don't care? Especially, when it comes to hiding codes."

As Laito had stated, Ayato was still silence since he didn't want to speak about the girls' associate and their discussion about the vampire hunter, he said shortly without looking back, "That's none of your business." When Ayato said it so, he then began to move his feet to the hallway and through students who had recently attended in school.

Seeing is brother walking out of the hallway, Laito smiled when he convinced something intensive impressive. While placing his hand behind the head, he stated,"My, my. Things have happened a lot so lately, huh? Oh, bitch-chan. When did you intend to acquire these problems, anyway? Or rather, how did you plan to cause more grief if slut-chan maybe find out about us?"

xxx

The moonlight was still reflecting beautifully at this evening, Ayato was walking alone in the backyard. While a flashback started to recall back when he saw the sepia-headed girl before acknowledging her. As he did, he then assembled their rank that had turned into comrades, an echo of Yui's voice appeared while remembering her saying tenacity while her smile appeared, _"Yes. Me too. Be kind to me as well... Mio."_

 _Smack!_

At once Ayato smashed his fist on the wall while the memory enraged him. As his eyes were packed of flamed of passion when he soon realized that his reverse was getting on his nerve, he stated roughly, "I won't let you have her...!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Involvement

_Ding dong ding dong_

Hearing the bell ringing for a break, the teacher said, "Okay, I think that would be enough for tonight. If there some question you think it's difficult to answer on the studying question, you can read on page 132-135. Have a nice evening everyone."

Meanwhile, all of the students were shooting from their chair and began to enjoy their break time by chatting and laughing in conversation.

As they did, Yui was still sitting at her desk. While packing down her pens, erase and block in her bag, she was thinking about the following night that became very bizarre. However, when the car accident befell, she and the sakamakis saw the guys up on the mountain. Wondering about who they were doing and where did they come from. As observance as Yui was when she apprehended the echo from the guy's voice,

 _"Eve."_

Hearing the voice as she associated with her dream, the blonde girl sensed how those subjects must have some connection to the existence.

As she did so, she then thought the second mind when she got a question from Mio who wanted to befriend with her. As the happiness fulfilled when an awaiting of courage gained her-

"Yui-chan!"

At that moment, the thoughts faded away when Yui heard the familiar voice who was none other than her friend, Mio.

Being convenient, Yui said with a soft smile, "Mio. You seem to be early today."

As the statement was finished, Mio walked toward to Yui and replied without any dismay or hesitation, " To say this, my teacher told me that I didn't need to be in my lesson today."

As Mio stated so, Yui replied perplexed, "What?" as she did, she needed to ask, "Wait. Why did your teacher announce you to skip your class for today? Was anybody sick or something?"

Mio replied certainly, "According to my teacher, he said that I'll be settled to a 2nd-year student instead. It occurred during a Japanese lesson."

As Mio said it, Yui perplexed, "2nd course?"

Mio replied, "Yeah. Since my grades were already improved from the beginning, he was intending to raise the requirement for me just a bit."

Widening eyes of surprise when Yui was hearing Mio's statement, she answered delightedly, "Seems like your teacher are very considered to your course, huh?"

At that moment, a light hit Mio when she changed the subject," In any case, we must be considered to make our plan to resolve those mysteries as soon as we can. Mainly, now."

As Mio said it so, it was then Yui's smiled vanished while realizing that, "True." As worried she was while thinking about Ayato and Kanato who were attending in the same classroom. However, the more she thought this clearly, the more it was getting a lot more complicated for her. So, she then needed to say, " Hey, Mio. I don't want to sound like I'm involving but it just-"

"Oh wait. It just hit me something by now." At once, Mio interrupted when a reminding lighted up. Searching in her pocket, she stated, "There's something that I want to give you as a gift."

As curious as Yui was, she perplexed, "A gift?"

When Yui had asked-

"Tada!" With an enthusiastic tone, Mio was showing up a pink cell phone with some stick flowers and said, " Your new phone has arrived!"

Seeing what she was seeing, Yui became very bewildered as she stumbled, "W-wait what? But- but how?"

When the blonde girl's word didn't reach out because of the awareness reaction, Mio explained, " I ordered it from the internet other days ago after when you told me about that you had been living without your cell phone back then." As the sepia-headed girl remained to explain, she started to give it to Yui and said, "So that's why I was thinking to give this to you."

At that moment, being astoundment as Yui barely understood what she was receiving. However, nobody had been so generous by obtaining such a gift. Or more a real gift from her friend! Although when her flashback called up of Subaru's victim for breaking it, she did have endured living without her phone after that. Due to that, now that she finally had a whole new one as she had been waiting for, she was finally able to connect someone. Even to her father as well! With a big gentle smile, Yui said gratefully, " I see. Thank you so much, Mio! I… I don't know how I should make this up to you."

As Yui stated so, Mio blinked with one eye and replied," No need to make up for that. This is the treasure that I'm giving you as thanks for being my ally in the first place."

With a simple nod, Yui chuckled and answered, " I see what you making a subtle for." As Yui said it, she looked at those stick flowers on her cell phone and admitted, " If I have to be honest, I really like how you made these stick flowers."

As Yui admitted so, Mio replied brightly, " You like it? I was thinking that you should have some cute stuff on your phone since it should bring up more charm of you." While remaining to explain, she pointed her finger to her head and said, " To say this further, it really matches your hairpin."

With a gently chuckle, Yui needed to admit again, "You might be a little spoil one, but you do have your good heart there." when she said it, a mind started to hit when she replied sadly, " You know. If I have to say this again, I still have no idea how I should contact with someone since this is my first one after a month."

"It's already fixed, Yui-chan."

"Eh?", uttering as Yui's gloomy mood faded when she heard Mio saying that.

As the pink-eyed did it, Mio folded up her blue cell phone and said, "Now you and I have the same contact list."

As bewildering as Yui as was when she barely believed what she heard, she didn't know what to say about this.

As Yui remained silent, Mio added to say while searching in her pocket, "Wait. There is one more gift that I wanna give you."

Being curious, Yui was waiting for another present from her friend. After a while, she then saw Mio picking up two keychains in her hand.

One had a pink rabbit head with blue pearls above and a heart same color as the rabbit.

The second one was a white cat with an orange-brown patch with same blue pearls and a pink heart as well.

At that moment, Yui stared at those keychains while perplexing, "Are those..?"

Right when Yui was saying so, it was then Mio added, "A symbol of our friendship."

Blinking her eyes, the pink-eyed girl puzzled, "Our friendship?"

A simply nod, Mio explained, "Yeah. Since we've stuck ourselves closer to each other for a pretty short day, I was thinking it was time for us to develop this further by having these cute keychains as a symbol."

As the hazel-eyed girl declared it, it was then Yui got a picture in her head when she said happily, "I see. You mean that these are supposed to relate our establishment."

Another nod, Mio replied joyful, "Exactly. So the rabbit is mine," As she said it so, she then started to give the cat to Yui while declaring, "and the cat is-"

"For an idiot." At that moment, a sinister male voice was caught while stealing Yui's precious gift from Mio.

Just then, Mio shifted her shoulder and howled in an irritated tone, "Hey!"

At the same moment, it was then Yui saw him while saying his name perplexed, "Ayato-kun?"

At that moment, Ayato had a sinister grin while staring at the keychain, he said, " What's that? Some sort of toy for a baby? That's the dumbest thing I've ever seen. Who would carry that nursery school stuff anyway?"

Quickly, Mio rushed over to him and expanded her hand while saying in an angry mood,"Give it back! That was to Yui-chan! And it's not a toy for a baby!"

As she stated it, Ayato said teasing, "Why should I give it back to you when you are too old for that?"

Seeing Ayato provoking her precious friend, Yui tried to stop him by saying nervously, "Ayato-kun, stop it or you make anythings worst."

Without caring a less, the green-eyed guy said, "Nonsense. Nobody should give yours truly that order when I can do whatever I want." While still mocking, he looked down and said, "Not until I give one's permission." But then Ayato stopped to bully when he immediately saw Mio, he said stunned, "You."

At the same moment, the passion was calming down when Mio looked at him for a moment. Then after, her eyes began to widen when she suddenly recognized him. It was complete silence between the vampire and the sepia-headed girl when they hardly knew what it actually happened with their confrontation. At that moment, Mio decided to break the censorship by saying consciousness, " Wait. I know you. You are the guy I saw from that night."

As the hazel-eyed girl said it so, Yui felt that she needed to ask, " Hey, Mio. Do you know Ayato-kun?

Giving a perplexed look to Yui when she puzzled, "Ayato?" when Mio peeped at him for a short moment, the dumbfounded faded away and said, " Not what I know about him. It only happened when I met Reiji-senpai when I started here. Then I saw Ayato mocking with a student." As Mio explained it so, she decided to ask, "Say, Yui-chan. How do you know about that guy anyway?"

Hearing her friend asking that sort of question, it was then Yui became anxious when she stated, "Umm... I-"

But when her statement didn't reach out, it was then Ayato interrupted by saying grumpy, "Yes, chichinashi. Can you explain how you know me? As the question was declared, he shifted his eyes to Mio and said, "Or rather, how do you know about that little brat who comes in every single night?"

Hearing Ayato saying so, it was then Yui's suspicion was awake when she ascertained his topic. Looking away from him as she didn't know what to say when she went in silence and-

"Excuse me. What brings you to say those wacky things to Yui-chan when she has nothing to do with me? And who are you calling little brat to anyway?" It was her friend, Mio who irritatedly stated as her hands were placed on her hips.

Hearing Mio saying that so, Ayato looked at her disgust and stated, "What I'm saying? What _AM_ I saying? That's what I wanna ask you about for getting close to my prey."

Feeling her fear and anxious growing of seeing the argument, Yui demanded worried, "Ayato-kun. Please don't start fighting with my friend. She only comes to say hi to me."

Shifting his green eyes to Yui, Ayato said contempt, "Chichinashi. Don't disturb me when I'm talking to pipsqueak here."

Clenching her hands, Mio sounded irritated, "Hey! What's kind of attitude you're making? Insulting by addressing some ridiculous nicknames to someone like to Yui-chan, is it that what you are doing, you jerk?" But then, Mio started to drop of wincing when she said dumbfounded, " Hold on. You said pipsqueak… Is it me are you are talking about?

Without being naive, Ayato answered straightforward, "Of course I was talking about you, you idiot. What else did you think I would declare you as if you weren't that short by now, pipsqueak."

As the reddish-brownish headed guy said it so, Mio's eyes narrowed when her nerves enlarged of being called by that mean nickname. From that moment, she really didn't like that guy at all.

When the atmosphere was packed with anguish and uneasiness, Yui discovered how bad this consequence was going to increase. Without letting Mio putting herself into adversity with Ayato, she said directly fretted, "C'mon you two. There's nothing you should fight about. Can't we just give it a break?"

Without listening to her friend, Mio advanced by giving her annoyance look to Ayato while folding her arms together and said bothering, "Is that so? Okay, then if you insist about my length then how about I say this to you; Go away and die straight to hell, Lord loser."

Ayato said discontent, "Shut up, you little-" But before he was about to say it, he shrugged when he was hearing the sepia-headed girl saying something to him. With a twisting impacting anger, he quickly charged roughly, "Hold on! Come again? My ear just rang by that."

Remaining to provoke him, Mio declared sarcastically, "What? I was only giving you a simple compliment. Or should I say this more correctly, representing you as a _real_ big zero? So who's the biggest loser now, Lord loser?"

With that, Ayato shrieked angrily, "How dare you calling me a loser?!"

Mio cried back, "Excuse me! But you are the one who started, remember!?

Hearing the argumentation made all of the students drawing their attention to Ayato and Mio. Gossips and babbling as they were wondering what was going on. Thus, the more they did, the more it was getting uncomfortable and embarrassing for Yui. However-

"Hey, Yui. What's going on? It's everything okay?" Interrupting as Yui looked at none other than her classmate, Minori. Her appearance consisted of a gray/blue middle-long hair with fringe bangs and her eyes were gray. At the left side of her head, she had a gold heart hairpin attached

Looking at her classmate standing confused, Yui answered simply, "Oh. Minori. It's just.." When she glanced at the processing conflict, she said, " a little complicated."

As the pink-eyed girl said it, Minori glanced at the Mio and Ayato and added, " Looks more than 'complicated' for me if I have to add this."

Shifting his eyes to Yui talking to her classmate, Ayato demanded detestably, "Oi, chichinashi! Who gives you permission to talk to somebody else?!

"What's the problem that Yui can't talk to anybody when she wants to?" It was Mio who said to Ayato as she continued to demand, " You have no right to determine her or innocent people."

Listening to Mio's strong-willed statement, Ayato's anger was infinitely graver when he narrowed his eyes to Mio. But he was more passion when he glanced at Yui as he persuaded her as a traitor.

It made Yui very scared while seeing his impacting eyes. Perspiring while feeling her pulse emerging, she understood instantly that this was disbelief for her.

"You get the point now, Ayato?" At that moment, the silence stopped by Mio when she continued to express, " To be with someone is how we are descending our isolation by helping each other in need. That's why what a _real_ friend does no matter what."

Hearing Mio saying so sharp and definite, Yui felt how the amount of astoundment was expanding inside. Feeling how the hope was lengthened of seeing her friend driving this process into lights, she just felt so strong.

At that moment of silent, Mio stopped looking at Ayato when she walked toward Yui. Grabbing gently her hand, she said, "Let's go."

Without saying a word, Yui nodded indeed and walked with her friend to the door. Without caring a less any others at least Ayato, the girls remained to walk when they almost reached the door-

 _Grab!_

"Kya!"

At the sudden, Yui got vigorously pulled by Ayato's hand when he shrieked violence, "Not so fast you little!-"

 _Smack!_

But then a quick slap came right on his cheek by Mio. As this occurred, a whole bewilderment effect called upon to everyone and Yui while being entirely speechless. Hardly believing what they had seen. Nothing was more but… quiet.

"Didn't you hear what I just said?" at that moment, it was then Mio broke the hush when she loudly screeched to Ayato, "I said that you have no _right_ to determine on innocent people! Wasn't you active enough to listen to my own words?!"

Listening to Mio, Ayato was so voiceless and dismay he even wasn't able to speak. However, being not persuaded for how the pain on his cheek was literally acting... On only one slap…

While his statement was still hushed, it was then Mio knew that he his deputy had been weakened. With that, she took Yui's hand again and then started to head off the classroom.

Since the atmosphere was still in the silent, Ayato dedicated himself of feeling the sting. He never did recognize how the sepia-headed girl could obtain a very hit. For sort of reason, he felt so….blank… As the minutes went on with the silence, it was then his hand rolled to fit while he finally was woken up by his eagerness of fury. Ayato was so blown up.

Xxx

As the two of girls walked in the corridor, neither of them had said any word since in the classroom as they assumed as an unforgettable incident.

Yui was thinking about Ayato when he grabbed her hand. Then quickly Mio stepped into him by giving the slap. It's was like what happened? As she still couldn't get those mind out of her head, she was worrying about Ayato. However, that guy was probably awe when he-

"Yui-chan." Right then, the thought interrupted by Mio when she looked at Yui with a concerned countenance and asked, "Are you okay?"

As the question was put, Yui replied shameful, Yeah. Kind of…. I'm sorry about Ayato-kun."

Mio felt guilty for causing a grief for her friend. But instead, she said, "Look, what happened, has happened. If I have to admit, I was pretty rough on Ayato when I faced him. But I'll still not forgive him for what he did you. I just can't. But even though, don't blame yourself for that, Yui-chan. It's was your fault."

Mio declared it honest, Yui felt that it was still her fault and for not stepping to Ayato enough in the first place. Even if she got her friend's back, she just couldn't help but hate herself for being so useless and weak. As she did so, she tried to say, "Mio. I-"

"Hey!"

But then the statement was interrupted when Yui heard the excitement tone coming from the back. It was none other than, Ayato who quickly taking his step toward the girls. At that moment when he had arrived at them, he threw impatience out his word to Mio as he pushed Yui away, "What brought you to give me that damn thing?!"

Folding her arms, Mio asked her question irritated, "Like what?"

Nibbling of his intensity bother, Ayato roared, "Oi! Don't play a monkey now! You know what I'm talking about!"

As Yui was anxious, she noticed how Ayato had become a lot angrier than before. However, it made her very be distress. But she was further worried when she didn't have any ideas about promoting Mio from Ayato. Considering how dangerous the reddish-brownish headed guy can be anytime. Although if Yui was at least helping Mio now, Ayato would absolutely reinforce his action into her.

As worried as Yui was while clenching her hand tighter together, she heard Mio asking unamused, " You mean like I called you Lord loser as a compliment?"

"That's not what I meant, bitch!" Ayato screamed annoyance.

As he did, Mio said scornfully, "Then, if there's nothing more you want to pad in any case. So would you please go away and stop being such an annoying brat."

Being rejected, it was then Ayato's nerves were getting bigger when he charged, " That does it! I challenge you to a duel!"

"Huh?" Confused as Mio reacted when she heard Ayato saying that.

As for Yui who was confused as well, she puzzled, "A duel?"

As the blonde girl did so, Mio perplexed as she attempted to get the point correctly, " W-wait. You want to challenge me to a duel?" Without being skeptical, she then said, "C'mon, this is so stupid. Why would you make such a dubious request to me?"

As Mio stated, Ayato said serious, "It's not a request. It's an order." As he processed his threatening statement, he said, "If I win, you have to stop hanging out my chichinashi and be gone forever. Got it?"

Confined with a nuisance atmosphere, Yui stood and watched the hazel-eyed girl and the greenish-eyed guy while having a very bad feeling about this. However, for letting her friend doing this objection was so foolish! As worry as Yui was-

"Alright, Ayato. I accept your challenge." At that moment, Mio suddenly declared without being neglect. As Mio continued to be in firm, she stated, "But only on my condition that you need to assure. Cause if I win, you have to promise to leave Yui-chan alone for rest of your life. Are we deal?"

As Mio made her statement, Yui's eyes were expanded more of seeing Mio allowing herself to influence by the Ayato's speculate. she just couldn't believe it. Why would Mio accept that? Why!? However, if anything happened to her friend-

"Very well. Our deal is settled." Ayato said when he continued his remark, "But hear this, I'll be the one who will pick one contest. Meet me outside of school about 10 minutes. Don't be late." As the conclusion ended, Ayato walked away.

At that moment, Yui took her steps toward Mio when she asked apprehensively, "Mio. Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean.. Isn't it too crazy to do this with him?"

As the pink-eyed girl asked, Mio replied, "Yeah. But even so, I still have no idea what he's up to or planning."

Hearing her friend saying that, it was then Yui was silence for a moment while worrying about how Mio would fight for Ayato. However, due to how this guy was certainly stronger than what she knew herself, would Mio really make it by her own? After a moment's quiet, Yui then decided to say, "Anyway, let's hurry up."

With a simple nod, Mio replied, "Yeah. Let's go."

So when Mio had admitted it, they two of them began to move to their destination that Ayato was waiting for Mio...


End file.
